Angel Or Demon
by May Angelf
Summary: Akashi Seijuro adalah seorang malaikat yang jatuh dari nirwana untuk menemani Kuroko Tetsuya. [AkaKuro] [GOM Kagami]
1. Chapter 1

Ini ff pertama saya tentang kurobas, kritik dan saran saya terima dengan lapang dada. Asal jangan di plagiat aja.

.

.

Kuroko no basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

.

.

FF written by May_Angelf

(Warning: Typo, Bahasa tidak jelas, Cerita tidak karuan)

.

.

**~Angel Or Demon~**

Kuroko tidak bisa berhenti untuk mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, meskipun seorang guru killer tengah menerangkan mata pelajaran di depan kelasnya, tapi kuroko seolah tidak peduli. Toh dia juga tidak dipedulikan bahkan mungkin eksistensinya tidak pernah dianggap.

Langit cerah berwarna biru di luar sana tentu saja lebih menarik untuk dipandang dibandingkan dengan gurunya yang berkepala botak sebelah. Ditambah lagi di bawah langit itu terdapat warna-warna indah yang tampak menari-nari di mata Kuroko, membuat imajinasinya berkembang liar.

"Andaikan aku bagian dari mereka," lirih Kuroko sambil membayangkan dirinya berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Yah.. di bawah sana, di bawah langit biru yang indah, di tengah lapangan basket sekolah terdapat lima orang dengan rambut berbagai warna layaknya pelangi tengah asik bermain bola basket. Mereka adalah Aomine Daiki, Murasakibara Atsushi, Midorima Shintarou, Kise Ryota dan Kagami Taiga. Tak lupa juga seorang gadis manis dengan ukuran dada di atas rata-rata yang selalu mengawasi mereka di samping lapangan, Momoi Satsuki.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa mereka ada di sana sedangkan Kuroko dan yang lainnya belajar di ruang kelas, jawabannya sudah pasti karena mereka istimewa. Seandainya mereka bermain di waktu jam istirahat, pastilah seluruh pasang mata akan teralihkan pada mereka, teriakan para siswi akan menggema dan suasana di sekolah tak ubahnya seperti konser musisi ternama.

**^May Angelf^**

Kuroko masih setia menatap ke luar jendela, bedanya kali ini dia berada di rumahnya, bukan lagi di sekolah. Langit biru yang cerah telah berubah menjadi hitam kelam, tidak ada warna yang bisa Kuroko lihat, hanya ada setitik cahaya yang bertebaran di langit sana.

"Bahkan langit pun lebih beruntung daripada aku, masih ada setitik cahaya yang bersinar di sana," lirih Kuroko.

Setelah kepergian ibunya, Kuroko merasa kesepian. Ayahnya selalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan, ditambah lagi sebagai seseorang yang memiliki hawa keberadaan sangat tipis, dia selalu diabaikan dan tidak pernah diperhatikan, bahkan terlupakan. Itulah mengapa Kuroko selalu sendirian dan tidak punya teman. Setiap kali dia mencoba untuk berinteraksi mereka selalu berteriak ketakutan dan menganggap kuroko setan karena muncul tiba-tiba, padahal Kuroko sudah berada di sana sejak lama tapi mereka tidak menyadari keberadaannya.

"Yah, setidaknya mereka tau aku hidup di dunia," lirih Kuroko lagi.

Kuroko masih setia memandangi langit malam dari jendela kamarnya sampai akhirnya sebuah cahaya bersinar terang yang meluncur di langit sana menarik perhatiannya.

"Bintang jatuh!" teriaknya senang.

Dengan wajah yang berbinar dan senyum merekah, dia segera memejamkan mata, menangkupkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan mengucapkan sebuah permohonan di dalam hati. "Aku harap aku memiliki teman."

Kuroko membuka kembali kedua matanya, senyum yang jarang menghiasi wajahnya masih belum sirna. Ia ingat dulu ibunya pernah berkata bahwa bintang jatuh akan selalu mengabulkan permintaan yang mereka ucapkan. Kuroko memang tidak mengerti apa yang ibunya bicarakan, dia bahkan tidak percaya dengan apa yang ibunya katakan. Tapi setelah ibunya tiada, entah kenapa kuroko menjadi percaya dan mengharapkan bintang jatuh setiap malam tiba.

**KrasSakK bRaKkk Brugh**

Sebuah dentuman keras yang berasal tak jauh dari jendela tempatnya berdiri tiba-tiba mengagetkannya. Mata Kuroko membulat sempurna saat dilihatnya sebuah lubang besar menghiasi atap kamarnya, bahkan serpihan-serpihan genting masih berjatuhan di atas ranjangnya, membuat kamarnya persis seperti kapal pecah.

Jantung Kuroko berdegub kencang, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dia bahkan sudah jatuh terduduk tak mampu lagi menopang berat badannya. Tapi sebagai seseorang yang selalu sendirian, dia tidak mungkin mengharapkan bantuan bukan?

Setelah berhasil menguasai dirinya dan mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya, dia memberanikan diri untuk beranjak pergi dan mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun, belum sempat ia melangkah, ia kembali dikejutkan oleh sesuatu yang tergeletak tak jauh dari ranjangnya.

Kuroko menelan ludah, dia menemukan sepasang sayap elang berukuran sebesar manusia yang menangkup seolah menyembunyikan sesuatu di bawahnya. Sayap itu berwarna putih bersih dengan gradasi warna merah di setiap ujungnya, semakin keujung semakin merah pula warna sayapnya.

Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk menyentuhnya. Lembut. Itulah yang kuroko rasakan, dan indah. Kuroko terkesiap saat menyadari ada pergerakan dari sayap tersebut. karena rasa penasaran yang tak terhingga Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk menyikap sayap itu dan alangkah terkejutnya Kuroko saat melihat pemilik sayap itu adalah seorang manusia bersurai merah.

Matanya terpejam, tapi Kuroko dapat melihat raut wajah kesakitan disertai rintihan lemah sang surai merah. Kuroko mencoba untuk menolongnya, tetapi sayap besar itu kembali menutupinya. Kuroko mencoba menyikapnya lagi dan menahan sayap itu dengan punggungnya, tetapi sayap besar itu kembali terkulai pada tempatnya seperti semula dan menutupi si surai merah.

Kuroko masih sadar 100%, Kuroko memang bukan orang jenius tapi Kuroko juga tidak cukup bodoh untuk berpikir orang yang jatuh dengan sayap di rumahnya adalah seorang malaikat atau semacamnya. Dengan menjunjung tinggi realita, Kuroko menganggap bahwa orang tersebut adalah aktor yang mungkin mengalami kecelakaan saat syuting.

Karena itu tanpa pikir panjang Kuroko mencengkram kedua sayap itu dan menariknya kuat, berusaha menyingkirkannya dari tubuh yang tertindih di bawahnya.

"Arrgh." Terdengar suara rintihan yang semakin keras saat Kuroko berusaha menarik sayap tersebut.

"Ss-sakit," rintihnya lagi.

Kuroko terkejut dan segera melepaskan sayap itu dari genggamannya. Sayap itu bergetar hebat dan perlahan-lahan mulai terangkat memperlihatkan sosok yang tengah bersusah payah untuk bangkit. Dapat dilihat jelas oleh mata Kuroko bahwa sayap itu menempel erat di punggung si surai merah yang tengah bersujud menahan rasa sakitnya sebelum akhirnya perlahan-lahan mencoba berdiri dengan sempurna.

Kuroko terpana, bagaimana tidak. Seorang manusia yang tidak dapat disebut sebagai manusia dengan sayap elang putih bergradasi merah terbentang indah di hadapannya.

Dia tampan, gagah dan memiliki aura yang berbeda. Kuroko menatap takjub sepasang mata berbeda warna di hadapannya, sedangkan si surai merah menatap heran manusia bersurai biru langit di hadapannya. Belum sempat Kuroko mengucapkan sepatah kata, mata berbeda warna itu tampak sayu dan perlahan-lahan mulai menutup disertai sayapnya yang kembali terkulai lemah.

Dengan sigap Kuroko menahan tubuh yang hampir jatuh menimpanya, sebelum tubuh itu kembali tergeletak di lantai dan tertutup sayap besarnya yang untuk mengangkatnya saja Kuroko tidak bisa. Kuroko segera memapahnya dan membawanya menuju kamarnya yang lain.

**^May Angelf^**

Berisik.

Suara dering alarm yang terlampau keras membuat si surai baby blue yang tengah terlelap menggeliat tak nyaman. Kuroko meraba-raba meja kecil di samping tempat tidur di mana alarmnya berada. Setelah berhasil menghentikan dering alarm yang sangat mengganggu, dengan malas Kuroko bergegas untuk bangkit dari ranjangnya dengan menumpukan badannya pada kedua lengannya.

Tunggu.

Ada yang aneh dengan pagi Kuroko kali ini. Pertama, benda berbulu apa yang terhimpit antara telapak tangan kirinya dan ranjangnya? Kedua, kenapa ranjangnya terasa penuh sesak? Dan ketiga, sepasang manik heterochrome milik siapa yang berkilat menatapnya tajam?

"AAAAAAAAAAAAA."

**-TBC-**

.

.

Kalau responnya bagus dan ada yang suka chapter kedua siap meluncur.

Terima kasih sudah membaca, semoga kalian suka ^_^

Jangan lupa review ya :)


	2. Chapter 2

Jauh di alam sana, seorang pria paruh baya tengah duduk di singgasananya. Salah satu kakinya ia pijakkan lebih tinggi daripada kaki yang lain untuk menumpu tangan kanannya yang tengah menyangga kepalanya. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan bahwa ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu sekaligus menghawatirkannya.

"Yang mulia." Seorang wanita paruh baya yang nampak menawan dengan gaun putih panjang menepuk pelan punggung sang raja.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja, Anda tidak perlu terlalu menghawatirkannya." Lanjutnya kemudian, masih terus mengusap punggung sang raja berusaha memberikannya sedikit kenyamanan.

"Ini semua salahku, tidakkah kau berpikir seharusnya aku yang menerima hukuman itu." Sang raja bangkit dari singgasananya, ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa pening karna terus memikirkan putranya.

"Apa yang membuat yang mulia berpikir demikian?" tanya sang ratu.

"Seandainya aku tidak menikahi manusia dia tidak akan berbeda, seandainya aku tidak menikahi manusia dia tidak akan memiliki nafsu dan amarah yang tidak seharusnya malaikat miliki, seandainya aku tidak menikahi ma—" ucapan sang raja seketika berhenti begitu ia melihat raut wajah sedih ratunya. Ia terbelalak begitu menyadari apa yang baru saja ia katakan.

Suasana mendadak berubah canggung, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang bersuara. Mereka berdua larut dalam pikiran masing-masing, hingga akhirnya suara lirih sang ratu memecahkan keheningan. "Kalau begitu, yang sepatutnya disalahkan adalah aku." Raut kesedihan masih terpampang jelas di wajah sang ratu, perasaan bersalah tentu saja menyelimuti hatinya, terlebih lagi dialah manusia yang disebut sang raja.

Sang raja melangkahkan kakinya mendekati sang ratu, raja kemudian menyentuh dagu sang ratu lembut dan memintanya untuk mendongakkan wajahnya. "Ini bukan salahmu ataupun salahku, ini kesalahan kita," ujar sang raja lembut sebelum akhirnya memeluk erat ratunya.

Yah.. ini memang salah mereka, sebelum sang ratu menjadi malaikat seutuhnya dia adalah manusia biasa. Manusia biasa yang beruntung dicintai oleh malaikat yang tengah memeluknya.

**^May Angelf^**

"Jadi Akashi-kun, apakah kau bersedia untuk menceritakan semuanya padaku?" tanya Kuroko yang tengah menata beberapa makanan di hadapan sang surai merah untuk mereka santap bersama.

"Baiklah," lirih Akashi. Pemuda bersurai merah itu menunduk lesu. Hancur sudah image absolutenya.

Asal kalian tau saja, setelah insiden gunting melayang karena Kuroko tidak sengaja menindih sayapnya dan segala tingkah absolutenya yang menyebalkan ditambah auranya yang mengerikan, Kuroko yang belum mengenal Akashi tentu saja tidak terima dan tidak ingin di perlakukan semena-mena mencoba melawan, Mengakibatkan Akashi murka dan menyerangnya secara membabi buta dengan gunting keramatnya. Sehingga terjadilah aksi saling kejar-kejaran dan lempar-lemparan antara Akashi Seijuurou Vs Kuroko Tetsuya.

Beruntunglah saat saling melempar itu berpindah tempat ke dapur, Kuroko tidak sengaja melempar seekor tikus yang melintas di dekatnya dengan ignite pass kai dan membuat Akashi menjerit ketakutan dan lari tunggang langgang. Mengetahui malaikat atau iblis(?) merah itu takut dengan tikus, Kuroko sengaja menangkapnya dan dengan sadisnya melemparkannya (lagi) kali ini dengan cyclone pass ke arah Akashi dan mendarat mulus di kepalanya, membuat Akashi pingsan seketika. (oke ini rahasia, Akashi bilang jangan kasih tau siapa-siapa).

Dan sekarang Akashi berakhir di meja makan dan tunduk pada seorang Kuroko Tetsuya jika tidak ingin kembali bertemu dengan makhluk yang kata Akashi adalah seekor monster berbisa dan sangat berbahaya di negerinya. Jika ada yang bertanya kemana sayap Akashi yang besar dan gagah. Jawabannya ia menyembunyikannya karna beberapa kali menyenggol barang-barang dan membuatnya pecah.

"Hihi." Kuroko terkikik geli melihat ekspresi suram sang surai merah yang duduk berseberangan dengannya.

"Di negeri ini aku adalah seorang pangeran," ucap Akashi memulai ceritanya.

"Maksudmu di negerimu? Ini negeriku tau." Koreksi Kuroko.

"Ya, itu maksudku." Akashi mendengus kesal. Bukankah dia absolute dan selalu benar? Berani sekali pemuda bersurai baby blue itu mencela ucapannya.

"Lalu?" tanya Kuroko setelah menelan makanannya.

Akashi terlihat mengorek-ngorek makanan yang Kuroko sajikan di hadapannya, ia merasa heran sekaligus penasaran apa yang dihidangkan temannya, menurutnya bentuknya sangat aneh dan tidak biasa.

"Lalu aku tertampar disini," jawab Akashi acuh, masih sibuk mengorek-ngorek makanan di depannya.

"Maksudnya terdampar?" koreksi Kuroko lagi.

Akashi menghentikan kegiatannya, merasa tersinggung dengan ucapan Kuroko. Akhasi menatap Kuroko tajam "kau mau melawanku Tetsuya? Aku ini absolute dan aku selalu benar. "Sadarilah posisimu," ucapnya penuh penekanan.

"Akashi-kun bilang kau selalu benar, tapi dari tadi salah terus."

"Diam Tetsuya!" Akashi mengacungkan guntingnya kearah Kuroko, dan Kuroko mengacungkan botol berisi tikus kearah Akashi membuat Akashi menciut.

"Lanjutkan ceritamu Akashi-kun." Perintah Tetsuya lalu memasukkan sarapannya ke dalam mulutnya.

Akashi tersentak, dia tidak percaya ada yang berani memerintahnya. Tapi melihat seekor tikus yang menari-nari di dalam botol di depan Kuroko, Akashi mengurungkan niatnya untuk melempar gunting keramatnya.

"Mereka bilang aku meresahkan dan melanggar peraturan, karena itu aku dijatuhi hukuman. Padahal aku melakukan hal yang benar." Akashi menusukkan garpunya pada potongan wortel di hadapannya dan dengan ragu memasukkannya kedalam mulutnya.

"Sudah kuduga," respon Kuroko singkat.

"Huweek." Baru beberapa detik ia mengunyah, Akashi kembali memuntahkan makanan di mulutnya.

"Makanan apa ini! Dan lagi apa maksudmu 'sudah kuduga'!" bentak Akashi seraya menggebrak meja membuat botol berisi tikus di hadapan Kuroko terjatuh dan pecah.

Kuroko tersentak kaget, dia tidak menyangka Akashi akan terlihat sebegitu marahnya.

"Akashi-kun tempramental sekali, wajar kalau mereka resah." Kuroko meninggikan nada bicaranya namun tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

"Aku juga bisa marah Tetsuya." Akashi menekankan setiap kata yang di ucapkannya. Aura mengerikan kembali menguar dari tubuhnya. Sejujurnya Kuroko ketakutan, ditambah lagi tikusnya telah lari entah kemana. Ingatkan Kuroko untuk menangkapnya lagi nanti.

"Maafkan aku Akashi-kun," lirih Kuroko, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dengan tetap mempertahankan wajah datarnya.

Melihat Kuroko yang mengalah begitu saja tanpa adanya perlawanan, membuat amarah Akashi perlahan-lahan sirna. Akashi sadar akan kesalahannya, dia menundukkan kembali wajahnya, merenungi apa yang baru saja Kuroko katakan padanya. Kuroko benar, Akashi terlalu tempramental sebagai seorang malaikat.

"Sebenarnya Akashi-kun ini malaikat atau—" Kuroko menghentikan ucapannya begitu menyadari Akashi tengah menatapnya.

"Atau apa Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi, dia masih menatap manik biru Kuroko. Dapat Kuroko lihat dengan jelas sepasang manik heterochrome milik sang surai merah. Kuroko tertegun begitu menyadari tatapannya bukanlah tatapan tajam mengintimidasi seperti tatapan yang selalu Akashi tunjukan sebelumnya. Melainkan tatapan sayu yang sarat akan kesedihan, kebingungan dan keputus-asaan.

"—iblis?" lirih Kuroko sangat pelan, tidak ingin lawan bicaranya mendengar. Kuroko menundukkan wajahnya, tidak mau menatap lagi sepasang manik heterochrome di hadapannya. Karena yang Kuroko tau hanya ada dua kemungkinan yang akan dilihatnya. Satu, sorot tajam penuh kemurkaan. Atau dua, sorot mata yang semakin penuh dengan kesedihan dan Kuroko tak akan sanggup melihatnya.

Hening,

Suasana sarapan pagi yang semula heboh mendadak menjadi sunyi dan sepi. Baik Kuroko maupun Akashi sama-sama menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat seperti raga tanpa nyawa yang rohnya berjalan kemana-mana. Kuroko tak bergeming, dia terus menunduk sambil meracau dalam hati, merutuki apa yang baru saja dikatakannya. Sedangkan Akashi tertunduk dan larut dalam pikirannya sendiri bertanya-tanya, dia ini malaikat atau iblis sebenarnya?

Pegal.

Itulah yang Kuroko rasakan, terlalu lama menunduk rasanya pegal juga. Dengan segenap rasa pegal yang menghinggapinya, Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menyudahi acara –mari menunduk- nya. Melihat si surai merah di hadapannya masih menunduk dengan aura menyedihkan, Kuroko memberanikan diri untuk menghampirinya.

"Sudahlah Akashi-kun, aku percaya pada Akashi-kun." Kuroko menepuk pundak Akashi pelan, membuat sang surai merah mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap manik biru laut temannya.

"Aku percaya Akashi-kun adalah seorang malaikat, dan Akashi-kun melakukan hal yang benar." Kuroko tersenyum lembut membuat Akashi tanpa sadar ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Manik heterchrome Akashi memandang manik shappire blue Kuroko cukup lama, ada perasaan berbeda yang merasuki mereka, membuat mereka enggan untuk menyudahi adegan tatap-tatapan matanya, sampai akhirnya bunyi alarm di hp Kuroko menyadarkan mereka kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Maaf Akashi-kun aku harus pergi sekolah. Akashi-kun tetaplah di rumah, dan jangan berbuat yang tidak-tidak." Kuroko berpesan sebelum akhirnya melangkah pergi.

**^May Angelf^**

"Huft." Kuroko mendengus pelan, dia merasa bosan. Sangat bosan. Lagi lagi guru berkepala botak sebelah yang bertengger di depan kelasnya. Terkadang Kuroko berharap bisa menghilang dan muncul tiba-tiba di tengah sekumpulan pemuda dengan rambut berbeda warna di lapangan sana.

"Menghilang ya?" gumam Kuroko sebelum akhirnya menegakkan tubuhnya dengan lampu menyala di atas kepalanya pertanda dia mendapatkan ide.

"Kenapa tidak gunakan misdirection saja?" tanya Kuroko pada dirinya sendiri. Kuroko menyeringai, menirukan senyuman Akashi yang dia lihat tadi pagi, dan Cliing! Dia menghilang dari tempatnya.

Sekumpulan siswa berbeda warna rambut tengah sibuk dengan bola basket di tangannya masing masing. Berhubung tidak ada lawan, mereka hanya bermain-main dengan benda bulat di genggaman mereka. Entah itu hanya sekedar memutarnya di ujung jari telunjuk atau memasukkannya kedalam ring secara berulang-ulang. Sedangkan yang berambut merah muda dan berbeda jenis kelamin seperti biasa hanya memperhatikan di samping lapangan.

"Boleh aku bergabung?"

"Kyaaaa!" teriak gadis berambut merah muda, terkejut mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai baby blue tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya. Ke-5 orang berambut berbeda warna menghentikan aktivitas mereka begitu mendengar teriakan manager mereka.

"Kau kenapa Satsuki?" tanya pemuda dim berambut biru tua yang bernama Aomine Daiki.

"Si..siapa kau?" masih dengan ekspresi terkejut Momoi bertanya pada Kuroko tanpa memperdulikan Aomine.

"Momochi berbicara dengan siapa ssu?" pemuda berambut kuning yang bernama Kise Ryota ikut bertanya heran.

"Dia tiba-tiba mengagetkanku," jawab Momoi sambil menunjuk pemuda bersurai baby blue di sebelahnya.

"Hwaa sejak kapan kau di sana/ssu/nanodayo?" tanya mereka kompak, terkejut akan kemunculan pemuda bersurai baby blue yang tidak mereka sadari keberadaannya. Kecuali si surai ungu yang bernama Murasakibara yang terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali.

"Aku di sini sejak tadi," jawab Kuroko datar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Mengganggu Satsuki?" tanya Aomine gak nyante.

"Yidak, aku hanya ingin bergabung dengan kalian."

"Memangnya kau bisa main basket nanodayo?" tanya Midorima seraya memperbaiki letak kaca matanya dengan jari tengahnya.

"Entahlah."

"Sebaiknya kau kembali ke kelas ssu." Kise si rambut kuning ikut menimpali.

"Kalau kau mengganggu kami, aku akan menghancurkanmu." Murasakibara yang awalnya tampak tidak tertarik kini ikut bicara, dia mengulurkan tangan besarnya untuk menyentuh kepala Kuroko seakan-akan dia akan menghancurkannya, padahal ia hanya merasa gemas dengan rambut baby blue yang tampak halus di matanya. Belum sempat tangan Murasakibara menyentuh kepala Kuroko, Kuroko sudah melangkahkan kakinya menjauh. Dia sudah menduga tidak akan ada yang mau berteman dengannya. Untuk itu dia memutuskan untuk kembali melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

Terlihat jelas di mata Kuroko bagaimana mereka memainkan bola basket dengan lincahnya. Tapi tunggu! Kuroko merasa ada yang aneh. Mereka terlihat tidak menikmatinya dan mereka tampak tidak perduli satu sama lainnya. Bukankah mereka selalu bersama? Seharusnya mereka berteman dekatkan? Tapi kenapa mereka tampak acuh dan seperti tidak saling mengenal? Bahkan saat Kise terjatuh tidak ada yang menolongnya. Bahkan saat Murasakibara kesulitan membuka snacknya tidak ada yang membantunya. Dan bahkan saat Aomine yang terlihat tidak baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang memperdulikannya. Ya.. Aomine tampak pucat di mata Kuroko.

"Oi kau." Sebuah teguran membuyarkan lamunan Kuroko.

"Kau Kuroko kan?" tanya pemuda bersurai gradasi merah dan hitam yang Kuroko ketahui bernama Kagami.

"Ya, Kagami-kun," jawab Kuroko singkat.

"Maaf atas perilaku teman-temanku tadi."

"Tidak apa-apa, itu sudah biasa."

Hening, Hanya percakapan singkat dan suasana kembali hening.

"Anu, boleh aku bertanya?" tanya Kuroko memecah keheningan.

"Apa?"

"Apa.. kalian semua tidak dekat?" suara Kuroko terdengar ragu, ia takut menyinggung perasaan lawan bicaranya.

"Miris bukan? Kita selalu bersama tapi tidak saling mengenal satu sama lainnya." Kagami tersenyum kecut mengingat kembali bagaimana perilaku teman-temannya.

"Mungkin kalau kau bergabung akan berbeda." Lanjut Kagami, membuat Kuroko menoleh kearahnya dan menatapnya tidak mengerti.

"Hanya dengan melihat kau dapat mengetahuinya, kau orang yang pengertian." Mengerti arti tatapan Kuroko, Kagami memberikan penjelasan. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

**^May Angelf^**

"Akashi kun apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Kuroko, dia terkejut melihat adegan absurd di hadapannya begitu menginjakkan kaki di rumah.

"Aku tidak sengaja menekan tombol pada benda itu, lalu dia terperangkap di dalam sini." Akashi masih tetap mempertahankan posisinya. Dia memeluk televisi dan mengangkat salah satu kakinya, menggunakan dengkulnya untuk menggedor-gedor televisi.

Kuroko cengo. Tidak menyangka seorang Akashi Seijuurou bisa bertingkah konyol juga. Ah mari kita ingatkan Kuroko, temannya ini berasal dari dunia lain dan belum mengerti apa-apa.

"Tetsuya jangan diam saja! Bantu aku menolongnya." Akashi menunjuk-nunjuk adegan wanita yang tengah dalam bahaya.

Kuroko facepalm. "Itu hanya pura-pura Akashi-kun, benda itu namanya televisi dan bla..bla.." Beruntung Akashi memiliki otak jenius sehingga dia dapat memproses penjelasan Kuroko dengan mudah.

Kini Akashi sudah duduk tenang, dia mengganti-ganti channel televisi sekedar untuk mencari tau lebih. Sedangkan Kuroko berjalan meniti anak tangga menuju kamarnya.

"Akashi-kun."

Akashi terkejut tapi pura-pura tidak terkejut. "Ada apa Tetsuya? Misdirection mu tidak akan mempan padaku."

Kuroko mendengus kesal mengira Akashi benar-benar tidak mempan dengan misdirectionnya.

Jika kalian bingung kenapa Kuroko yang seharusnya ada di kamarnya malah muncul tiba-tiba di samping Akashi yang sedang menonton TV. Itu karena begitu Kuroko sampai di kamarnya, dia dibuat menganga oleh keadaan kamarnya yang seperti kapal pecah.

"Akashi-kun kau harus tanggung jawab," ujar Kuroko datar.

"Tanggung jawab?" Akashi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang Kuroko bicarakan.

"Atap rumahku bolong karena ulahmu Akashi-kun." Kuroko tidak dapat lagi mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya, ia merajuk pada Akashi mengingat Kuroko tidak mungkin bisa memperbaiki sendiri atap rumahnya, apalagi dengan ukuran tubuhnya.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang, dia mengetahui apa yang Kuroko pikirkan. Ia lalu beranjak dari sofanya, membentangkan sayapnya dan terbang menuju kamar Kuroko.

"Ck ke kamar saja mesti terbang segala." Kuroko berdecak kesal melihat tingkah Akashi yang menurutnya songong(?)

Kuroko yang penasaran apa yang akan Akashi lakukan mengikutinya, meniti kembali anak tangga yang menuju ke kamarnya.

Lagi, Kuroko cengo.

Hanya dengan menjentikkan jari Akashi membuat kamarnya kembali seperti semula, tanpa lubang besar yang menganga di atapnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Akashi menyeringai puas begitu melihat ekspresi kagum Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Itu hebat sekali Akashi-kun," puji Kuroko

"Tentu saja . . . Ngomong-ngomong Tetsuya—" Akashi tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, ia memikirkan kembali apakah dia perlu mengatakannya mengingat apa yang akan ia katakan adalah hal yang tabu menurutnya.

"Apa?" Kuroko memicingkan matanya, dia mendekati Akashi dan menuntut jawaban.

"Mm.. kenapa kau membuat jalur yang berbahaya untuk menuju ke kamarmu?" tanya Akashi ragu.

Kuroko berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya balik bertanya. "Maksud Akashi-kun anak tangga?" Akashi mengangguk singkat sebagai jawabannya.

"Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Kuroko lagi, tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dipikirkan malaikat di depannya.

"Aku terguling kebawah karenanya," cicit Akashi pelan, dia memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah. Tidak ingin Kuroko melihatnya. Jujur saja, Akashi merasa malu atas apa yang terjadi padanya selama Kuroko tidak di rumah.

"Bwahahaha." Kuroko tertawa, ngakak malah. Dia berguling-guling di ranjangnya dan ber-OOC ria.

"Diam Tetsuya!" perintah akashi mutlak.

Menyadari aura mengerikan mulai memenuhi ruangan tempatnya berada, Kuroko menghentikan tawanya dan membungkam mulutnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Ehm." Kuroko berdehem singkat, dia bangkit dari ranjangnya dan kembali memasang wajah datar. Tidak ingin menyinggung lebih jauh perasaan manusia merah di depannya.

"Aku tidak terbiasa berjalan, apalagi meniti anak tangga dan sebagainya. Aku cukup terbang untuk mencapai tempat yang tinggi," terang Akashi dengan nada mengintimidasi.

Kuroko mengangguk mengerti, dia lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar, berniat meninggalkan sang surai merah yang mungkin butuh waktu menyendiri setelah mengalami hal yang mungkin baru pertama kali terjadi seumur hidupnya.

"Tunggu Tetsuya." Cegah Akashi sebelum Kuroko melewati pintu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kuroko, ia memutar badannya. Menghadap kembali pada sang surai merah.

"Besok aku juga akan sekolah."

"APA?! Tapi—"

"Tidak ada penolakan, aku ini tak terbantahkan," titah Akashi absolute.

**-TBC-**

.

.

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca ^_^

Maaf atas segala kekurangan, baik typo maupun cerita yang tidak nyambung. Saya benar-benar baru dalam hal tulis-menulis *bow

Jangan lupa review ya ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Seperti biasa, Kuroko menatap lurus ke luar jendela, memperhatikan sekumpulan orang dengan rambut berbeda warna. Mari kita juluki mereka pelangi.

Akashi mendengus kesal melihat Kuroko lebih senang menatap pelangi jadi-jadian dibandingkan dirinya yang malaikat beneran.

"Tetsuya," panggil Akashi.

"Ya Akashi-kun?" Kuroko mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap si surai merah yang duduk di depannya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Apa yang kau lihat Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi, walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah mengetahui apa yang Kuroko lihat.

"Tidak ada," jawab Kuroko singkat.

Akashi berniat untuk memprotes jawaban Kuroko yang tidak terbuka padanya sebelum sebuah suara dari depan kelas menginterupsi obrolan mereka.

"Kalian berdua, perhatikan ke depan atau keluar saja dari kelas!" tegur sang guru.

"Baik," jawab Akashi dan Kuroko kompak, namun memiliki arti yang berbeda.

Kuroko memfokuskan pandangannya ke depan kelas, sedangkan Akashi beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan menyeret Kuroko bersamanya.

"Akashi-kun apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Kuroko. Akashi tidak menghiraukan Kuroko, dia terus berjalan dan menyeret Kuroko menuju pintu keluar.

"Kalian berdua! Apa yang kalian lakukan?!" bentak sang guru.

Akashi menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh ke arah guru yang berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Jujur saja pak botak—" semua murid tertegun mendengar apa yang baru saja murid baru bersurai merah itu katakan, mereka tidak percaya ada yang berani mengatakan hal itu secara terang-terangan pada guru killer di depan kelas mereka. Sedangkan sang guru yang dimaksud sudah berasap marah.

"—cara mengajarmu sangat membosankan, aku lebih memilih untuk keluar dari kelas." Kini seluruh isi kelas dibuat menganga oleh perkataan Akashi barusan. Mereka menahan nafas menantikan apa yang akan guru killer mereka lakukan, meskipun dalam hati mereka membenarkan apa yang Akashi katakan.

"BERANINYA KALIAN! JANGAN PERNAH MASUK KE KELASKU LAGI!" teriak sang guru disertai ilustrasi api yang berkobar di tubuhnya.

**Zrassh**

Sebuah gunting yang melayang tepat ke arah kepala botak sang guru disertai aura mengerikan membuat semua yang menyaksikannya pingsan seketika. Sedangkan yang menjadi korban pelemparan kini sudah terduduk tidak percaya sehingga gunting yang Akashi lempar tidak menancap di kepalanya.

Akashi berjalan perlahan disertai aura andalannya mendekati gurunya yang gemetar ketakutan. "Sadarilah posisimu," ujarnya penuh penekanan.

Guru itu hanya mengangguk patuh. Dapat dipastikan setelah ini Akashi masuk kedalam daftar murid yang diistimewakan.

"Akashi-kun kau keterlaluan." Kuroko menyentakkan tangannya yang ditarik Akashi, membuat genggaman Akashi terlepas.

Akashi hanya diam, dia menyadari apa yang baru saja ia lakukan. "Kau tenang saja Tetsuya, aku akan menghapus kejadian itu dari ingatan mereka."

Kuroko memandang Akashi tidak percaya. "Tenang katamu? Jangan hanya karna Akashi-kun memiliki kekuatan, Akashi-kun bisa seenaknya begitu!" bentak kuroko.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang, entah kenapa jika Kuroko yang berkata padanya, pikirannya seolah terbuka dan mau mengakui kesalahannya.

"Maafkan aku Tetsuya," lirih Akashi.

"Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Kuroko memandang sepasang manik heterochrome Akashi. Melihat ketulusan di mata Akashi, emosi Kuroko akhirnya reda.

"Jadi apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang?" tanya Kuroko begitu ia menguasai kembali dirinya.

"Kau akan tau nanti." Akashi menyeringai, dia menggenggam tangan Kuroko lagi dan berjalan menuju sekumpulan pelangi.

"Akashi-kun, tidak perlu bergandengan tangan, ini bukan ff yaoi," protes Kuroko.

"Aku ini absolute Tetsuya, aku yang menentukan segalanya."

Kuroko memutar bola matanya malas. "Mulai lagi dia," gumamnya.

**^May Angelf^**

Seolah dapat membaca pikiran Kuroko yang selama ini sangat ingin bergabung dengan sekumpulan pelangi, Akashi menuntun Kuroko untuk menghampiri mereka dan dengan songongnya berkata bahwa dia akan menjadi kapten mereka dan mereka harus patuh padanya.

"Memangnya kau siapa hah?" bentak Aomine yang jengah melihat tingkah orang cebol di hadapannya seraya mendorong tubuh mungil Akashi, membuat Akashi terhuyung kebelakang.

Akashi mendengus kesal, sudah berapa orang yang membentaknya hari ini. Jika saja bukan karena Tetsuyanya, Akashi pasti sudah menebarkan gunting keramatnya.

"Hei kecil, kau ingin aku hancurkan ya?" kini Murasakibara yang berbicara dengan nada malasnya.

Akashi memejamkan matanya sejenak berusaha untuk meredam emosinya. "Aku tidak ingin ribut dengan kalian, untuk membuktikan aku pantas sebagai kapten kalian, mari kita bertanding."

Kuroko menahan nafas mendengar apa yang Akashi katakan barusan, sedangkan para pelangi menatapnya remeh.

"Jika kalian bisa menghentikanku memasukan bola ke dalam ring, sebagai permintaan ma'af, aku akan menuruti semua perintah kalian." Tantang Akashi.

"Tapi Akashi-kun—"

"Kau tenang saja Tetsuya." Potong Akashi cepat.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?" lanjutnya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

Selang beberapa menit, semua orang dibuat menganga. Tidak hanya para pelangi dan Kuroko, tetapi murid-murid lain yang menghambur keluar kelas untuk istirahat dan melewati lapangan pun dibuat takjub olehnya. Dengan tubuh mungilnya Akashi dapat melakukan dunk yang spektakuler setelah berhasil melewati kelima pelangi yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya. Terlebih lagi Akashi membuat mereka jatuh berlutut di hadapannya. Benar-benar luar biasa.

"Sudah kubilang aku ini absolute dan tak terbantahkan. Sadarilah posisi kalian," ujarnya disertai gayanya yang khas.

**^May Angelf^**

Hari demi hari mereka lalui bersama, para pelangi yang kini dijuluki Generation Of Miracles setelah kehadiran Kuroko dan Akashi mulai akrab satu sama lainnya. Mereka bahkan sudah terbiasa dengan Akashi dan segala tetek bengeknya. Kehadiran Akashi dan Kuroko di tengah-tengah mereka membawa perubahan besar bagi mereka, mereka menyadari segala hal yang Akashi lakukan meskipun cenderung mengintimidasi namun bertujuan untuk kebaikan. Terbukti kini mereka merasa seperti sebuah keluarga bahagia yang saling menyayangi satu sama lainnya. Akashi yang suka mengatur seenaknya sebagai Ayah mereka, sedangkan Kuroko yang pengertian sebagai Ibu mereka. Jangan lupakan Momoi yang perempuan sendiri sebagai asisten rumah rangga. Benar-benar keluarga absurd tingkat dewa.

"Akashichi, kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatmu makan ssu?" tanya Kise yang tengah menyantap makanannya bersama anggota yang lain.

"Kisechin benar, Akachin tidak pernah makan. Akachin mau?" Murasakibara menyodorkan makanannya pada Akashi yang duduk di samping Kuroko, tapi Akashi hanya menggeleng sebagai penolakan.

"Kau harus makan nanodayo, bukannya aku perduli, aku hanya tidak ingin kau sakit nanodayo." Midorima ikut menimpali.

"Kalian ini pasangan yang serasi ya, yang satu sedikit makan dan yang satu lagi gak doyan makan." Kagami mulai nglantur.

"Tidak heran kalau mereka tidak tumbuh juga," celetuk Aomine disambut gunting merah yang melayang kearahnya, membuat wajahnya yang tampak pucat semakin pucat.

Sejujurnya Akashi ingin mengatakan bahwa ia telah kapok memakan makanan manusia gara-gara surai biru di sampingnya, tapi mengingat hal itu tidak penting, Akashi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Mereka benar Akashi-kun, cobalah mencicipi makanan lain agar kau tumbuh tinggi," ujar Kuroko lupa diri. Sebenarnya siapa-yang-paling-tidak-tumbuh-tinggi-disini.

Akashi menatap kuroko tajam, ingin sekali dia melempar gunting keramatnya. Tapi melihat botol yang berisi tikus menyembul dari dalam tas di dekat Kuroko, Akashi lagi-lagi mengurungkan niatnya.

"Kalau Kurokochi yang bilang begitu tidak digunting ssu." Protes Kise. Yang lain mengangguk setuju.

**^May Angelf^**

Akashi dan Kuroko berjalan beriringan untuk kembali kerumahnya, Kuroko sesekali melirik ke arah Akashi yang hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Kuroko ingin mengobrol dengan Akashi untuk memecah keheningan, tapi dia sendiri bingung apa yang akan dia bicarakan.

"Akashi-kun," panggil Kuroko.

"Hmm," Akashi hanya menggumam pelan sebagai jawaban, dia tidak menoleh sedikitpun pada Kuroko, membuat Kuroko semakin kebingungan ingin mengatakan apa.

"Akashi-kun merasa tidak? Ada yang aneh dengan Aomine-kun." ujar Kuroko setelah berhasil menemukan topik pembicaraan.

"Hmm." Lagi-lagi Akashi hanya menyahut dengan gumaman, matanya tetap menatap lurus ke depan seolah tidak tertarik dengan topik yang Kuroko bicarakan.

"Kira-kira kenapa ya? Apa kita perlu mencari tau?" tanya Kuroko seraya mengingat kembali tingkah Aomine yang terkadang seperti orang bingung disertai kantong mata dan wajah pucatnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah tau," jawab Akashi singkat. Akashi lalu menghentikan langkahnya, matanya terpejam. Membuat Kuroko menatapnya heran.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko.

"Peluk aku Tetsuya," pinta Akashi tiba-tiba, membuat Kuroko terperanjat di tempatnya.

"Apa?!"

"Peluk aku." Ulangnya lagi.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada penolakan." Akashi membuka matanya dan menatap Kuroko dengan wajah seriusnya, membuat Kuroko mau tidak mau menuruti perintahnya.

Kuroko memeluk Akashi erat masih dengan wajah bingungnya, sedangkan Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitarnya. Ia lalu mengembangkan sayapnya dan terbang bersama Kuroko di pelukannya.

"Memangnya ada apa Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

"Kurasa Daiki butuh pertolongan kita," jawabnya datar.

**^May Angelf^**

Apa yang Akashi katakan benar adanya. Setelah sampai di tempat di mana Aomine berada, pemandangan yang Kuroko lihat di depannya membuatnya bergidik ngeri sekaligus emosi. Tepat beberapa meter di hadapannya terdapat seorang pemuda yang tengah dikeroyok oleh empat orang berbadan besar yang sepertinya dikomandoi oleh seorang wanita paruh baya yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka. Mereka memukul dan menendang Aomine secara membabi buta tanpa memperdulikan keadaan pemuda dim tersebut yang sudah tak berdaya.

Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya, merasa marah dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya, dia berniat untuk menolong Aomine tanpa memperdulikan keselamatannya sendiri, beruntunglah Akashi mencegahnya.

"Biar aku saja," titah Akashi.

Akashi melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekati TKP, dia kemudian menghentakkan kaki kanannya, membuat 4 orang yang tengah mengeroyok Aomine dan seorang wanita paruh baya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari sana terlempar seketika. Akashi kemudian mengangkat tangan kanannya, membuat kelima orang yang tadi terpental ke berbagai arah terangkat mengikuti irama gerak tangannya.

Kuroko yang melihatnya berdecak kagum, sedangkan Aomine yang tergeletak tak berdaya tidak dapat menyadari apa yang terjadi di sekitarnya.

"Akashi-kun keren sekali." Kuroko bertepuk tangan dan melompat-lompat kecil berfanboy ria. Sedangkan Akashi mengibaskan tangannya membuat kelima orang itu terlempar entah kemana.

"Terima kasih," ujar Akashi kemudian. Akashi membungkukkan badannya di depan Kuroko yang masih berfanboy ria setelah menyelesaikan pertunjukkannya. Mereka berdua ber-OOC ria melupakan temannya yang tergeletak tak berdaya.

**-TBC-**

.

.

**Big thanks to :**

**kufufufu-chan, Bona Nano, KNY14**

Terima kasih juga untuk yang sudah membaca, khususnya yang sudah mereview, memfavorite dan memfollow.

Saran dan dukungan kalian sangat berarti bagi saya, membuat saya enggan untuk berhenti dan bersemangat untuk melanjutkannya kembali.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ^_^

Jangan lupa review ya :)


	4. Chapter 4

"Dasar ganguro bodoh, kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Bodoh bodoh bodoh," teriak Momoi seraya memukul-mukul Aomine, merasa kesal sekaligus sedih atas apa yang terjadi. Aomine memang orang yang ceroboh dan bodoh, bertindak sesuka hati tanpa berpikir dua kali. Meminjam uang kepada rentenir hanya untuk membeli beberapa majalah mai-chan? Yang benar saja. Itulah mengapa Momoi tidak pernah bisa meninggalkan Aomine sendiri. Sebagai sahabat sejak kecil, Momoi merasa bertanggung jawab atas kelangsungan hidup Aomine.

"Sudahlah Satsuki, lagipula aku tidak apa-apa." Aomine berusaha menjegal kedua lengan Momoi yang terus-menerus memukulnya, lama-lama sakit juga kalau dibiarkan.

"Aku merasa ada yang aneh nanodayo," ujar Midorima, membuat yang lain menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa yang aneh?" tanya Kagami.

"Akashi bilang Aomine dikeroyok, tapi kenapa tidak ada luka sedikitpun di tubuhnya," jawab Midorima seraya menatap curiga Akashi dan Aomine.

Kuroko menelan ludah, tenggorokannya terasa kering seketika begitu mendengar apa yang Midorima katakan. Lelaki tsundere berkacamata itu memang ahli dalam menganalisis sesuatu, dia yang lebih banyak diam tidak sepenuhnya diam, melainkan lebih memperhatikan sekitarnya, akan sulit membuat kebohongan di hadapannya. Tidak mungkinkan Kuroko mengatakan yang sejujurnya bahwa kekuatan Akashi yang telah menyembuhkan Aomine?

Kuroko melirik pemuda bersurai merah di sampingnya, tingkahnya yang tampak tenang-tenang saja membuat Kuroko mendengus kesal. Ia pun menusukkan jari tengah dan jari telunjuknya ke pinggang Akashi membuat Akashi terlonjak kaget dan menatapnya horor.

"Hehe." Kuroko nyengir kuda.

Akashi yang menyadari gelagat Kuroko hanya menyeringai, seolah mengatakan semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Ehm." Akashi berdehem pelan, menarik perhatian semua orang yang tengah sibuk memikirkan apa yang Midorima katakan. Termasuk Aomine yang juga merasa heran, bagaimana bisa dia baik-baik saja setelah menerima pukulan bertubi-tubi yang bahkan membuatnya tak sadarkan diri.

"Dengarkan perintahku baik-baik!" titah Akashi mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Mulai sekarang, jangan pendam masalah kalian sendirian. Apapun yang mengganggu pikiran kalian, bicarakan. Kita sebagai keluarga harus saling percaya dan sudah sepatutnya saling membantu satu sama lainnya," lanjut Akashi kemudian. Yang lain mengangguk setuju, sedangkan Kuroko menangis haru. Kuroko tidak menyangka malaikat tempramental di sampingnya kini telah berubah menjadi bijaksana.

Anggota GOM yang lain cengo melihat Kuroko yang jarang berekspresi seolah ber-OOC ria. Benar-benar pemandangan yang langka, Kise sampai mengabadikannya dengan kamera ponselnya.

"Kuroko kenapa tuh?" tanya Kagami dengan raut wajah yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Kurochin mulai lapar," sahut Murasakibara yang hanya memikirkan makanan di otaknya.

**^May Angelf^**

Di Gymnasium SMA Teiko, para anggota GOM tampak tengah berlatih bersama. Akashi meminta mereka untuk bertanding 3 on 3 tanpa menyadari hal buruk apa yang akan terjadi.

Tim A yang terdiri dari Murasakibara, Kuroko dan Kagami. Melawan Tim B yang terdiri dari Aomine, Kise dan Midorima. Sedangkan Akashi hanya memperhatikan sejauh mana mereka berkembang di samping lapangan bersama Momoi.

Pertandingan berlangsung sengit, meskipun ini hanya latih tanding sesama anggota, namun tampaknya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengalah. Tim A yang terdiri dari Murasakibara, Kagami dan Kuroko tampak kewalahan. Dengan selisih 10 point dan waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal 2 menit membuat mereka tampak gusar. Kagami berkali-kali tidak berkutik melawan Aomine, dan Kuroko pun merasa kesulitan untuk melakukan operan, ditambah lagi phantom shootnya berhasil digagalkan oleh Kise. Sedangkan Midorima terus menerus mencetak angka dengan tembakan 3 pointnya yang melambung tinggi, membuat Murasakibara yang memang bermain malas-malasan terus-menerus kebobolan.

Murasakibara yang awalnya tampak tidak tertarik mulai memasang wajah serius, dia tidak mau timnya kalah. Dengan waktu yang tersisa dia terus-menerus menggempur lawan. Namun sayang, dia terlalu terlambat untuk bermain serius, hasilnya tim A tetap harus menerima kekalahan.

"YOSHAA." Tim B bersorak senang atas kemenangan mereka, sedangkan tim A hanya bisa pasrah atas kekalahan mereka.

"Setidaknya kita sudah berjuang," ujar Kagami menghibur diri sendiri.

"Lagipula ini hanya latihan ssu. Kita kan setim, jadi tidak ada yang kalah maupun menang ssu," respect Kise.

"Ini semua salah Kurochin," ucap Murasakibara tiba-tiba, membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Murasakibara-kun?" tanya Kuroko dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kau terlalu lemah, kalau tidak bisa bermain harusnya kau berhenti saja. Merepotkan," jawab Murasakibara dengan nada malasnya.

"Sudah-sudah, ini bukan salah siapa-siapa ssu," ujar kise menginterupsi. Kise merasa khawatir akan terjadi perkelahian jika mereka dibiarkan.

"Kalian seperti anak kecil nanodayo." Midorima ikut menimpali.

"Aku sudah berusaha keras Murasakibara-kun," lanjut Kuroko membela diri.

Akashi yang melihat adanya keributan di tengah lapangan bergegas melangkah masuk dan menghampiri mereka yang nampak mengerumuni Kuroko dan Murasakibara yang tengah berhadapan dengan wajah tak bersahabat.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Akashi.

"Murasakibara melakukan kebiasaan buruknya lagi, dia menyalahkan Kuroko atas kekalahan timnya," terang Aomine.

"Ck, kukira dia sudah berubah." Akashi berdecak kesal, dia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekati dua orang yang tengah bersitegang.

"Aku menyukai basket dan berusaha keras untuk menjadi lebih baik, apa yang salah dengan itu Murasakibara-kun?"

"Semua itu tidak berguna Kurochin, apa kau pikir semua orang dapat mewujudkan mimpinya melalui kerja keras?"

Terdengar di telinga Akashi bagaimana Kuroko dan Murasakibara saling berselisih pendapat.

"Aku percaya pada kemampuan dan bakat alami. Bagaimanapun juga, itu bukan berarti kerja keras tidak dibutuhkan!" nada bicara Kuroko terdengar meninggi, membuat Murasakibara semakin kesal. Murasakibara kemudian mengulurkan tangan besarnya, ia mencengkram kepala Kuroko, dan meremas surai baby bluenya kasar.

"Hentikan itu Atsushi!" tegur Akashi membuat Murasakibara menoleh ke arahnya.

"Diamlah Akachin, aku tidak ada urusan denganmu," ujarnya malas. Tangannya masih terus mencengkram surai baby blue Kuroko, membuat Akashi menggeram kesal.

"Oh, sekarang kau berani padaku Atsushi?" tanya Akashi dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"Eeh? Untuk apa aku takut pada anak kecil seperti Akachin. Aku patuh padamu karena Akachin selalu memberikan makanan. Itu saja," jawab Murasakibara acuh, membuat Akashi semakin geram. Tangan Akashi mengepal kuat, rahangnya mengatup keras, menandakan ia tengah menahan emosinya. "Apa kau bilang?" desisnya.

"Sudahlah hentikan/nanodayo."

"Jangan berantem ssu."

Suara-suara anggota lain terdengar saling bersahutan, mencoba melerai perkelahian yang tidak terhindarkan.

"Diam kalian semua!" bentak Akashi, membuat semuanya terdiam seketika.

"Dia perlu diberi pelajaran," desisnya kemudian, disertai seringaiannya yang khas.

Murasakibara melepaskan cengkraman tangannya di kepala Kuroko dan mendorongnya, membuat Kuroko tersungkur kebelakang.

"Beraninya kau Atsushi!" nada bicara Akashi mulai meninggi, kesabarannya sudah benar-benar habis sekarang.

"Kau juga mau aku hancurkan ya kerdil?" tantang Murasakibara.

"Coba kau katakan sekali lagi Atsushi," gertak Akashi. Kepalan tangannya semakin kuat hingga membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih, aura mengerikan mulai menguar dari tubuhnya.

'Kau cari mati Murasakibara.' Batin semua orang yang menyaksikan.

Murasakibara tampak tak bergeming di tempatnya, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ketakutan sama sekali. Dia kemudian mengulurkan tangan besarnya, merentangkan jari-jarinya lebar-lebar dan...

**Greeb**

Semua orang tercekat, tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Murasakibara lakukan. Berani sekali dia menyentuh kepala Akashi, bahkan mencengkram surai scarletnya kuat-kuat seperti apa yang Murasakibara lakukan pada Kuroko sebelumnya.

Suasana berubah semakin menegangkan, aura mengerikan yang menguar dari tubuh Akashi mulai memenuhi ruangan, udara yang terasa semakin berat seolah mencekik mereka, membuat bulu kuduk mereka berdiri dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi tubuh mereka.

**Slaash**

Tiba-tiba cahaya merah berpendar sekilas dari tubuh Akashi, membuat Murasakibara terpental hingga membentur tembok dan merasakan sensasi terbakar di telapak tangannya.

"Panas," gumam Murasakibara, tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat.

Semua orang yang menyaksikannya tampak terkejut, mulut mereka menganga tak percaya. Tidak terkecuali Kuroko, Kuroko memang sudah mengetahui tentang Akashi, tapi dia juga tidak pernah merasa setakut ini saat bersamanya.

Merasa akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi, Kurokopun bermaksud untuk menghentikan Akashi. "Sudahlah Akashi-kun, jangan—"

"Diam Tetsuya," potong Akashi cepat.

Suasana di dalam Gymnasium tampak semakin mencekam, entah dari mana asalnya tiba-tiba angin berhembus kencang. Semakin lama semakin kencang hingga tiang ring bergoyang dan bangku-bangku bergeser dari tempatnya. Anggota GOM yang tidak ingin terbang terbawa angin memaksakan kaki mereka yang bergetar hebat dan terasa lemas untuk berjalan menjauhi pusaran angin dan merapatkan tubuh mereka ke tembok, berharap mereka sedikit terlindungi di sana. Ingin rasanya mereka pergi dari sana, tapi sepertinya anggota tubuh mereka tidak mau menuruti perintah otak mereka.

Murasakibara yang tersungkur akibat cahaya merah yang berpendar dari tubuh Akashi mencoba untuk bangkit, bermaksud memohon ampun pada seseorang yang berada tak jauh di hadapannya.

Tapi terlambat, Akashi yang ada di hadapannya bukan lagi Akashi yang ia kenal. Mata heterochromenya berkilat tajam, sayap elang berukuran raksasa tampak bertengger di punggungnya. Semua orang yang melihatnya merasa tercekat, seperti ada benda keras yang menghantam dada mereka membuat mereka merasa sesak sekaligus sakit luar biasa. Tubuh mereka berdiri membeku di tempatnya, mata mereka terbelalak lebar dan mulut mereka menganga seolah-olah nyawa mereka ditarik paksa.

Angin yang berhembus semakin kencang dan pencahayaan yang meremang membuat suasana semakin menakutkan. Suara tiang rubuh dan kursi yang beterbangan membentur segala sesuatu yang menghalanginya menimbulkan keributan.

Kuroko yang masih bisa menguasai dirinya semakin terkejut begitu menyadari perubahan Akashi. Sayapnya yang semula berwarna putih bersih dengan gradasi merah di setiap ujungnya kini berubah menjadi merah darah sepenuhnya. Seragam basket yang Akashi kenakan telah berubah menjadi baju zirah berwarna merah dihiasi ukiran-ukiran indah berwarna keemasan layaknya seorang kaisar yang akan berperang. Sebuah mahkota berwarna keemasan bertahtahkan batu ruby merah menyala tampak bertengger di kepalanya. Surai scarletnya berkibar diterpa angin kencang yang ditimbulkannya. Kakinya yang dibalut sepatu senada dengan bajunya tampak melayang, mensejajarkan tingginya dengan Murasakibara.

"AKASHI-KUN HENTIKAN!" teriak Kuroko sekuat tenaga, mencoba menyadarkan Akashi bahwa ia akan melukai teman-temannya.

Akashi tidak menghiraukan Kuroko, dia mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengacungkannya keatas, matanya terpejam dan mulutnya nampak seperti merapalkan sesuatu hingga akhirnya matanya terbuka kembali dan sinar merah berbentuk pedang memancar dari ujung jari-jari tangan kanannya.

Kuroko yang merasakan hal yang benar-benar buruk akan terjadi mencoba menguasai dirinya, seluruh tubuhnya yang bergetar hebat ia paksakan untuk bergerak menerjang angin yang bertiup sangat kencang. Perlahan tapi pasti Kuroko semakin mendekati Akashi, meskipun tubuhnya berkali-kali hampir terhempas oleh angin.

"Akashi-kun, kumohon hentikan," lirihnya.

Akashi terlihat bersiap mengayunkan cahaya merah berbentuk pedang di ujung jari tangan kanannya kearah Murasakibara yang berdiri kaku di depannya.

"AKASHI-KUN!" teriak Kuroko sekencang yang ia bisa. Dan...

**Greeb**

Kuroko akhirnya berhasil menggapai Akashi, ia memeluk pinggang Akashi dari belakang tepat sebelum cahaya yang menyerupai pendang di tangan Akashi menyentuh kepala Murasakibara. Kuroko terisak hebat sambil terus menggumamkan 'kumohon hentikan Akashi-kun' membuat Akashi sedikit demi sedikit mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya. Cahaya berbentuk pedang di tangannya menghilang. Akashi kemudian mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali. Aura mengerikan perlahan-lahan mulai sirna dan angin yang sebelumnya berhembus kencang hilang entah kemana.

Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, menatap satu persatu teman-temannya yang nampak berdiri membeku menatapnya tak percaya dengan mulut menganga.

"Apa yang aku lakukan?" lirih Akashi. Penampilannya yang semula tampak seperti seorang kaisar perlahan-lahan berubah. Baju zirahnya tergantikan oleh baju putih layaknya malaikat pada umumnya, sayapnya kembali berwarna putih bersih dengan gradasi merah di setiap ujungnya. Sebuah kain putih panjang yang tampak sangat halus melilit indah membuat suatu pola di pinggangnya. Untaian panjang yang tersisa menyilang di perutnya dan tersampir indah di bahunya, menjuntai kebawah hingga menyentuh tanah. 2 buah emas berbentuk persegi panjang dengan ukiran berwarna merah yang indah tampak menjepitnya untuk mempertahankan posisinya. Bahkan sepatu yang membalut kakinya telah berubah menjadi sepatu kulit berwarna putih dengan aksen merah yang menutupi kakinya hingga beberapa centi di bawah lututnya.

Akashi melirik Kuroko yang tengah terisak memeluknya dari belakang. Ia menatap tak percaya sekitarnya, sebelum akhirnya melepaskan pelukan Kuroko dan melesat terbang ke angkasa menyisakan teman-temannya yang ambruk, terduduk lemas setelah kepergiannya. Momoi bahkan pingsan seketika.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Midorima terbata-bata, dia bahkan lupa menambahkan nanodayo di belakang kalimatnya.

"Tadi-itu-apa?" Aomine ikut membuka suara.

Keadaan mereka semua sama (kecuali Momoi yang pingsan). Wajah mereka tampak shock, pandangan mereka kosong, tubuh mereka yang bersandar di tembok masih bergetar hebat dengan kedua tangan yang terkulai lemah dan peluh membasahi tubuh mereka.

"Akan— aku jelaskan nanti, aku harus— mengejarnya," jawab Kuroko dengan nafas tersenggal seraya memaksakan kakinya yang bergetar hebat untuk melangkah pergi mencari Akashi.

**^May Angelf^**

Tok tok tok

Kuroko mengetuk pintu kamar Akashi. Entah apa yang membuatnya melakukannya, ia hanya menuruti perasaannya yang mengatakan bahwa Akashi ada di dalam sana.

"Akashi-kun?" panggil Kuroko

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Akashi-kun?" panggil Kuroko lagi.

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Dengan ragu Kuroko mengarahkan tangannya menuju knop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'cklek'.

"Tidak dikunci," gumamnya.

Kuroko melangkah masuk, dia menghela nafas lega begitu mendapati sang surai merah yang dicarinya tengah duduk meringkuk menyembunyikan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya di atas ranjang dengan sayap yang masih melekat di punggungnya.

"Akashi-kun?" panggil Kuroko lagi.

Akashi tetap diam tak bergeming, sayapnya yang terkulai lemah disertai kain panjang yang tersampir di kedua bahunya yang juga terkulai di atas ranjang membuatnya tampak semakin rapuh.

Kuroko ingin mendekat, tapi sejujurnya dia masih merasa takut. Bagaimana kalau Akashi tiba-tiba menyerangnya? Bagaimana kalau Akashi masih marah? Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, mencoba menyingkirkan segala pikiran negatifnya. Lagipula Akashi yang ia lihat adalah Akashi yang sama seperti Akashi yang pertama kali di temuinya, bukan Akashi dalam mode emperor seperti sebelumnya.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Kuroko lembut, ia menaiki ranjang Akashi. Bersimpuh di hadapan Akashi untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan Akashi dan meraih pundak Akashi pelan.

Akashi mendongakkan wajahnya, sepasang manik heterochromenya menatap lurus manik shappire blue di hadapannya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan Tetsuya?" Lirihnya seraya menundukkan kembali wajahnya dan membenamkannya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Tidak ada," jawab Kuroko singkat, kedua lengannya masih menyentuh pundak Akashi, mengusapnya lembut mencoba untuk memberikan kekuatan. Kuroko tau, makhluk di hadapannya sebenarnya sangat rapuh.

"Bolehkah?" tanya Akashi ambigu. Pundaknya bergetar hebat, membuat Kuroko mengerti maksud pertanyaan Akashi.

"Tentu saja," jawab Kuroko.

Akashi mulai terisak pelan. Sekali ini saja biarkan Akashi menunjukkan betapa rapuhnya ia. Sekali ini saja biarkan Akashi meruntuhkan egonya dan mengekspresikan perasaannya. Sekali ini saja, hanya di hadapan Tetsuyanya. Akashi ingin mengatakan bahwa ia— lelah.

Suara isakan Akashi terdengar semakin jelas di telinga Kuroko. Sungguh, Kuroko tidak bisa mencegah air matanya yang tiba-tiba menetes dengan sendirinya saat mendengar isakan pilu seorang malaikat di hadapannya. Tangisan manusia adalah hal yang biasa, tapi tidak dengan malaikat. Isakannya bagaikan melodi yang menyayat hati, bahkan langitpun berubah mendung karenanya.

"Apa yang aku lakukan Tetsuya? Aku tidak hanya mengacau di nirwana. Aku telah meresahkan manusia di bumi juga hiks—"

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa tidak sanggup mendengar setiap kata yang keluar dari mulut Akashi yang terdengar bagai jeritan memilukan.

"—apa setelah ini aku akan dibuang ke neraka seperti sampah?" tubuh Akashi semakin bergetar hebat, kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat bagian dadanya, merasakan sesak yang luar biasa di sana. Sejujurnya Akashi sendiri tidak mengerti, bagaimana bisa seorang malaikat seperti dirinnya merasakan semua hal itu.

"Tidak Akashi-kun, kumohon hentikan. Kau—" Kuroko tak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Nafasnya tercekat begitu air matanya mengalir semakin deras di pipinya, memaksa isakan keluar dari mulutnya.

Tangan Kuroko yang semula menyentuh pundak Akashi bergerak menyentuh kedua tangan Akashi yang tengah mencengkram kuat dadanya. Kuroko menggenggamnya, mencoba meyakinkan Akashi bahwa ia tak sendiri.

Kuroko dan Akashi yang sama-sama menunduk membuat surai mereka bertemu, saling bergesekan satu sama lainnya, air mata yang mengalir deras bercampur menjadi satu, menetes tepat di tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam satu sama lainnya.

"Bagaimana jika mereka menjauhiku Tetsuya?" lirih Akashi pelan, sangat pelan. Namun jarak mereka yang sangat dekat membuat Kuroko masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka mengatakan pada dunia? Bagaimana kalau aku dijadikan bahan penelitian atau bahkan pameran?" tanya Akashi bertubi-tubi. Isakannya mulai mereda, nada bicaranya terdengar lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Genggaman tangan Kuroko dan dekatnya jarak mereka membuat Akashi merasa nyaman dan lebih baik.

Kuroko mendongakkan wajahnya, memisahkan surai baby bluenya dari surai merah milik pemuda di hadapannya. Bibirnya tepat berada beberapa centi di dapan surai Akashi yang masih menunduk. Ia kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangannya, dan menangkup pipi Akashi dengan kedua tangan mungilnya. Kuroko mengecup surai scarlet Akashi sekilas sebelum akhirnya tangannya mendongakkan wajah Akashi lembut. Kuroko menatap sepasang manik heterochrome milik Akashi yang tampak sembab, ia kemudian tersenyum dan berkata, "Mereka teman kita, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Akashi-kun percaya padaku kan?"

Akshi hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban, senyuman Kuroko membuat Akashi tanpa sadar ikut menyunggingkan senyumnya. Akashi kemudian menerjang tubuh Kuroko, memeluknya erat. Membuat Kuroko terjungkal kebelakang. Hingga akhirnya rasa nyaman dan kehangatan yang tercipta membuat mereka terlelap.

**^May Angelf^**

"Seii-chan apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sang ratu kepada putranya yang akhir-akhir ini gemar sekali menyendiri di samping kolam refleksi. Kolam kecil yang terletak di taman istana yang biasa digunakan untuk memantau keadaan di tempat lain.

"Tidak ada ibu," jawab Akashi. Tanpa disadari sang ratu, Akashi menyeringai seram.

**Bukankah Akashi tengah menjalani hukuman di bumi?**

**Lalu, siapa Akashi yang kini berada di nirwana?**

**-TBC-**

.

.

**Big thanks to :**

**KNY14, Eqa Skylight, Bona Nano, Saphire always for onyx,****Tetsuya Ran**

**Terima kasih atas review, saran dan dukungannya. Saya cinta kalian :D**

Terima kasih juga untuk semua yang sudah membaca, khususnya yang sudah mereview, memfavorite dan memfollow.

Review, saran dan dukungan kalian sangat berharga bagi saya, memberikan semangat baru dan senyum bahagia.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ^_^

Jangan lupa review ya :)


	5. Chapter 5

Setelah 7 hari 7 malam –sebut saja seminggu- para anggota GOM+Momoi kompak tidak masuk sekolah, membuat semua orang mulai dari para murid hingga tukang kebun sekolah bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan mereka, kini mereka telah berkumpul kembali di atap sekolah.

Perubahan wujud Akashi yang tiba-tiba di hadapan mereka sedikit banyak berpengaruh baik bagi fisik maupun kejiwaan mereka. Terlebih lagi Akashi berubah sampai ke Mode Emperornya, dimana para malaikat saja merasa takut luar biasa, apalagi manusia.

Beruntunglah Kuroko dapat membujuk Akashi untuk memulihkan mereka, walaupun dengan berat hati Akashi melakukannya. Menurut Akashi akan lebih baik jika budak-budaknya itu menjadi gila sehingga rahasianya tetap terjaga –kejam sekali. Kuroko yang marah karena hal itu terus menerus menakut-nakutinya dengan tikus dan memanggilnya iblis. Sehingga mau tidak mau Akashi akhirnya membantu pemulihan teman-temannya, lagipula sebagai seorang malaikat tidak sepantasnya dia sekejam itu pada teman-temannya. Bisa-bisa Akashi dilempar ke neraka sebagai hukumannya.

Suasana di atap sekolah tampak canggung, tidak ada satupun dari dari mereka yang berbicara. Akashi tampak berdiri bersandar pada tembok, ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menekuk kaki kanannya kebelakang menginjak tembok, sedangkan teman-temannya tampak menunduk. Sejujurnya mereka masih merasa takut, untuk melihat wajah Akashi saja mereka tidak berani.

Akashi memalingkan wajah dari teman-temannya, dia masih merasa canggung untuk melihat mereka, dia juga tidak tau harus berbuat apa. Yang jelas dia tidak mau meminta ma'af atas apa yang terjadi, terlebih lagi semua bukan murni kesalahannya, melainkan Murasakibaralah biang keroknya.

"Kurokocchi di mana ssu?" tanya Kise memecah keheningan. Yang lain hanya mengangkat bahu pertanda tidak tau.

"Aku di sini," sahut seseorang di belakang Kise tiba-tiba.

"Hwaa sejak kapan kau di sana?" teriak mereka kompak, terkejut dengan kehadiran Kuroko yang mendadak.

"Dari tadi," jawab Kuroko singkat dengan wajah datarnya. Sejujurnya dalam hati Kuroko terkikik geli, terlebih lagi wajah Akashi juga tampak terkejut karenanya. Ternyata misdirectionnya ampuh juga untuk menghidupkan suasana.

"Akachin, aku minta ma'af atas yang kemarin," ujar Murasakibara, membuat yang lain menoleh ke arahnya.

"Sudahlah lupakan saja, aku juga minta maaf sudah mengejutkan kalian," respon Akashi sinis. Meskipun begitu, mereka tau terdapat ketulusan di setiap kata yang Akashi ucapkan.

"Sebenarnya Akashicchi ini makhluk apa ssu?" tanya Kise memberanikan diri, yang lain mengangguk setuju merasa sepemikiran dengan Kise.

Akashi memicingkan matanya sebelum akhirnya balik bertanya. "Menurut kalian?"

"Iblis," jawab mereka kompak di sertai wajah polosnya.

"Haha." Kuroko tertawa, sedangkan Akashi mendengus kesal karenanya.

"Benarkan?" tanya Aomine, dijawab lemparan gunting oleh Akashi.

"Sudahlah itu tidak penting," ujar Akashi kemudian.

"Yang tepenting adalah hukuman kalian," lanjut Akashi disertai seringaiannya.

"Hukuman apa nanodayo?"

"Karena kalian salah menjawab, latihan hari ini sampai tengah malam."

"APAA?!" teriak mereka semua.

"KAU GILA AKASHI!"

"KENAPA KAU MEMUNGUT IBLIS SEPERTI DIA KUROKO?" suara Kagami dan Aomine terdengar saling bersahutan dari kejauhan, dapat dipastikan bagaimana nasib mereka kemudian.

**^May Angelf^**

"Akashi-kun teme," umpat Kuroko. Ia sekarang tengah terbaring tak berdaya di atas ranjangnya akibat latihan neraka yang Akashi berikan pada timnya.

"Kenapa aku juga kena imbasnya? Dasar Bakashi," umpat Kuroko lagi, ia melirik jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari sebelum akhirnya menarik selimutnya menutupi tubuhnya hingga bagian dada dan terlelap.

**. . .**

Akashi berguling-guling di atas ranjangnya. Meskipun waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 1 dini hari, rasa kantuk belum juga menghinggapinya. Walaupun sebenarnya seorang malaikat tidak terlalu membutuhkan tidur, tapi hal itu cukup berguna untuk menenangkan diri.

Lagi, Akashi berguling ke kiri lalu mencoba memejamkan matanya, tapi gagal. Akashi berguling lagi ke kanan dan menutup matanya, tapi beberapa detik kemudian matanya kembali terbuka menampilkan kedua manik heterochromenya. Dia yakin ada sesuatu yang salah, instingnya selalu benar. Tapi apa? Akashi sendiri tidak tau apa. Dia memang merindukan orang tuanya, tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya gelisah. Sudah beberapa hari ini Akashi tidak bisa menghubungi kedua orang tuanya seakan-akan orang tuanya tidak menghawatirkannya dan benar-benar memutus hubungannya dengan nirwana.

'Apa ini akibat perbuatanku kemarin, Sehingga hukumanku di tambah?' tanya Akashi dalam hati. Akashi menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, merasa hal itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Karna hukum langit sangat jelas, dia pasti mendapat pemberitahuan terlebih dahulu jika hukumannya ditambah. Akashi terus bergelut dalam pikirannya hingga tanpa sadar telah masuk ke alam mimpi.

**. . .**

**Tok Tok Tok**

Di siang hari yang cerah, suara ketukan pintu terdengar nyaring di sebuah rumah yang pemiliknya masih enggan meninggalkan alam mimpinya.

**Dugh Dugh Dugh**

Masih di siang hari yang cerah, suara nyaring ketukan pintu berubah menjadi suara tinjuan yang sarat emosi.

**Brak Brak Brak**

Masih di waktu yang sama, suara gebrakan yang sangat keras terdengar penuh amarah, membuat sang pemilik rumah menggeliat tak nyaman di ranjangnya.

**Tok Dugh Brak dan BruUgh**

Akhirnya jebol juga tuh pintu.

"Kau merusak pintunya Ahominecchi." Terdengar suara Kise.

"Kenapa aku? Bakagami yang menendang pintunya terlalu keras," sahut Aomine tidak terima.

"Tapi kau yang menyuruhku." Kali ini sepertinya suara Kagami.

"Kalian semua brutal sekali nanodayo." Tanpa dijelaskan, ini sudah pasti Midorima.

"Kita mau bertamu atau mau ngerusuh? Nanti gak dijamu loh," ujar Murasakibara.

Kuroko yang mendengar suara-suara berisik dengan malas membuka matanya, menyibakkan selimutnya, lalu beranjak dari ranjangnya.

"Ada apa ini," gumamnya sambil mengucek mata.

"Akashi-kun, kau jatuh dari tangga lagi ya?" tanya Kuroko dengan suara yang cukup keras agar seseorang di kamar sebelah mendengarnya. Para anggota GOM yang sayup-sayup ikut mendengarnya tertawa cekikikan.

"Tidak," sahut Akashi dari kamarnya. Akashi yang sudah mengetahui apa yang terjadi tidak berniat untuk beranjak dari ranjangnya, dia masih menutup mata dan menikmati ranjang empuk yang seolah memeluknya nyaman.

Dengan mata setengah terbuka Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar dan menuju sumber keributan.

"Kurokocchi," teriak Kise begitu sang surai baby blue menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Eh? Kise-kun? Yang lain juga?" racau Kuroko tidak jelas, dia masih belum sepenuhnya mendapatkan kesadarannya.

"DAN PINTUNYA?" teriak Kuroko kemudian setelah mendapatkan kesadaarannya sepenuhnya. Matanya yang semula enggan terbuka, kini telah terbuka lebar, mulutnya menganga begitu menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan pintunya.

"Hehe gomen." Aomine yang merasa bersalah meminta ma'af sambil nyengir kuda.

Kuroko menghela nafas lalu menghembuskannya kasar, dia sudah maklum dengan tingkah teman-teman ajaibnya. Lagipula Akashi bisa membereskannya dengan mudah.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" tanya Kuroko.

"Berhubung kami semua kesiangan berangkat sekolah, kami memutuskan untuk berkunjung kerumamu," jawab Kagami.

"Dan ngerusuh," tambah Aomine berbisik ke Kagami.

"Dan ngerusuh, hoii." Kagami yang tanpa sadar mengikuti perkataan Aomine memukul kepala Aomine pelan.

"Dan ingin tau lebih tentang Akashi nanodayo," tambah Midorima.

"Ngomong-ngomong di mana iblis itu?" bisik Aomine lagi, takut suaranya terdengar Akashi.

"Sepertinya dia masih tidur," jawab Kuroko yang masih bisa mendengar bisikan Aomine.

"Pantas saja iblis di gambarkan bertanduk, ternyata tidurnya seperti kerbau," celetuk Aomine. "Sudah siang bolong masih belum bangun juga," tambahnya.

"Kau bilang apa Daiki?" tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara mengintimidasi dari atas kepala mereka.

Aomine mendongak horor, keringat dingin mulai bercucuran begitu matanya menatap sepasang manik heterochrome milik sang surai merah yang tengah melayang di atasnya.

"Turut berduka cita Minechin."

**^May Angelf^**

Hari ini mereka habiskan dengan bercerita –tepatnya mendengarkan cerita. Mereka duduk melingkar dengan Kuroko di tengah-tengahnya, ssedangkan Akashi yang menjadi topik pembicaraan merasa risih dan lebih memilih menjauhkan diri untuk menonton TV. "Jangan katakan yang tidak-tidak," ancam Akashi sebelum cerita Kuroko dimulai.

Cerita Kuroko dimulai dari kematian ibunya, berlanjut tentang kesendiriannya, lalu bagaimana kagumnya ia kepada para GOM dan sangat ingin bergabung dengan mereka, barulah Kuroko menceritakan awal mula pertemuannya dengan Akashi, membuat ceritanya semakin Panjang x Lebar.

Waktu sudah hampir menunjukkan pukul 10 Malam, para anggota GOM yang mendengarkan sudah terkantuk-kantuk di tempatnya, bahkan Akashi sendiri telah terlelap di depan televisi yang masih menyala.

"Hoaam, Kurokocchi kita ingin mendengar cerita tentang Akashicchi, bukan biografimu," protes Kise sambil menggeliat meregangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku.

"Tampang datarmu itu membuat ceritanya membosankan nanodayo."

"Akashi-kun, mereka bilang cerita tentangmu membosankan!" teriak Kuroko bermaksud mengadu pada Akashi. Midorima yang mendengarnya langsung membekap mulut Kuroko, merasa takut jika Akashi mendengarnya.

"Yang membosankan itu ceritamu Kuroko!" teriak Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan, mereka yang memang tempramental tampak tidak woles.

"Yasudahlah, ceritanya sudah selesai kan?" Murasakibara seperti biasa berbicara paling akhir dengan nada malasnya. Kuroko hanya menggangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Aku tidak percaya Akashicchi ternyata malaikat ssu."

"Aku merasa tidak waras nanodayo."

Aomine mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, begitu mendapati Akashi terbaring di sofa panjang depan televisi dengan elegan, dia baru berani angkat bicara. "Karakter dan perannya benar-benar tidak singkron."

"Benar, dia lebih pantas menjadi iblis." Kagami menanggapi.

"Bicara apa kalian?" suara mengintimidasi itu terdengar lagi. Entah bagaimana, sepertinya Akashi sangat peka terhadap hal-hal yang dapat menjatuhkan harkat dan martabatnya.

"LARIIII," teriak mereka serempak seraya berlari keluar, mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghindari amukan Akashi tanpa pamit pada tuan rumah terlebih dahulu.

Akashi yang berniat mengejar mereka mengurungkan niatnya begitu menyadari hari sudah gelap.

"Jangan terima tamu seperti mereka lagi Tetsuya," titah Akashi mutlak, sarat akan emosi. Sedangkan Kuroko hanya memasang wajah datarnya, tidak berniat untuk menanggapi Akashi.

**^May Angelf^**

Waktu hampir menuunjukkan pukul 12 Malam, Kuroko dan Akashi sudah berada dikamarnya masing-masing. Kuroko bahkan sudah terlelap, sedangkan Akashi sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, dia tampak gelisah. Ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Tiba-tiba, BETT Mati lampu.

Semuanya gelap, semua yang Akashi lihat hanya kegelapan.

"TETSUYA!" refleks Akashi berteriak. Nafasnya tiba-tiba tercekat, keringat dinginpun membasahi tubuhnya.

"TETSUYA!" jeritnya lagi.

"TETSUYAA!"

Kuroko yang mendengar teriakan Akashi terkesiap dari tidurnya "Akashi-kun?" gumamnya.

"TETSUYAAA!" lagi, suara Akashi terdengar lagi di telinga Kuroko, semakin lama semakin pilu. Kuroko segera menyibakkan selimutnya, ia berlari menuju kamar Akashi tanpa menyadari rumahnya gelap gulita membuatnya berkali-kali menabrak sesuatu dan terjatuh.

"TETSUYAAA!"

"AKU SEGERA KESANA!" teriak Kuroko menanggapi Akashi.

Setelah sampai di kamar Akashi, Kuroko meraba-raba sekitarnya mencari lampu charger yang biasa di letakkan di lemari kaca sebagai persiapan saat mati lampu tiba.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?" tanyanya terkejut begitu mendapati Akashi meringkuk di ranjangnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, wajahnya tampak pucat dan nafasnya tersenggal-senggal.

"Aku-butuh-cahaya," lirihnya terbata-bata dengan mata sedikit terbuka.

1 lagi yang Kuroko tau tentang Akashi, dia lemah tanpa cahaya.

"Aku di sini Akashi-kun." Kuroko meletakkan lampu chargernya di atas meja kecil dekat ranjang Akashi, dia kemudian naik ke atas ranjang, berbaring di samping Akashi dan memeluknya.

"Aku di sini," lirihnya lagi, tepat di telinga Akashi.

Akashi hanya mengangguk singkat kemudian tersenyum, dia sudah merasa lebih baik setelah cahaya lampu charger menerpa dirinya, ditambah lagi dengan adanya Kuroko disisinya.

**^May Angelf^**

"Eeeh? Akashi tidak enak badan?" seru mereka semua dengan gaya bicaranya masing-masing. Kuroko hanya mengangguk singkat mengiyakan.

"Tidak ku sangka dia bisa sakit juga nanodayo," ujar Midorima.

"Syukurlah, setidaknya hari ini tidak akan ada gunting yang melayang kemana-mana," kata Aomine. Yang lain mengangguk setuju walaupun dalam hati sebenarnya mereka menghawatirkan Akashi.

**. . .**

Kuroko berjalan memasuki rumahnya dengan wajah lesu, tanpa kehadiran Akashi di sekolah membuat harinya terasa hampa, terlebih lagi perasaan resah selalu menghampirinya.

"Akashi-kun, aku pulang!" seru Kuroko, dia meniti anak tangga yang menuju ke kamarnya, matanya mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah, mencari dimana Akashi berada. Tidak biasanya rumah terlihat sepi, biasanya Akashi akan menonton TV dengan volume keras atau membuat keributan dengan melayang-layang saat dia bosan, dan pastinya menyambut Kuroko saat pulang.

"AKASHI-KUN!" teriak Kuroko. Matanya terbelalak lebar, terkejut mendapati sang surai merah yang dicarinya tergeletak tak berdaya di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Akashi-kun." Kuroko segera menyongsong tubuh Akashi, dia mengangkatnya pelan dan memeluk tubuh lemah Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, sadarlah! Kau kenapa?" Kuroko menepuk pipi Akashi pelan dan mengguncangkan tubuhnya, berharap mendapat respon dari sang empunya. Wajah Kuroko mulai terlihat panik, tangannya yang bergetar terus menerus mengguncang tubuh Akashi, air mata bahkan mulai menggenangi pelupuk matanya.

To: GOM

From: Kuroko Tetsuya

Sesuatu terjadi pada Akashi-kun.

Message sent...

Singkat, padat dan jelas. Tidak ada perintah, tidak ada ancaman, dan tidak ada paksaan. Tetapi mereka yang mendapatkan pesan tersebut tanpa sadar bergegas melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah Kuroko secepat mungkin. Bayangan Kuroko yang mengirim pesan dengan wajah panik terus berputar di benak mereka.

"Ada apa dengan Akashi?"

**-TBC-**

.

.

**Big thanks to :**

**Bona Nano, Saphire always for onyx**

**Terima kasih atas review, saran dan dukungannya. Saya cinta kalian :D**

Terima kasih juga untuk semua yang sudah membaca, khususnya yang sudah mereview, memfavorite dan memfollow.

Review, saran dan dukungan kalian sangat berharga bagi saya, memberikan semangat baru dan senyum bahagia.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ^_^

Mind to RnR?


	6. Chapter 6

Kau percaya Akashi ada dua? Ya, itulah faktanya. Mereka adalah Oreshi dan Bokushi, bahkan Akashi sendiripun mengakuinya. Tapi, mereka bersemayam dalam satu raga, saling mendukung satu sama lainnya, meskipun kadang saling berebut untuk menunjukkan eksistensi mereka. Tidak ada Akashi yang ke tiga, ke empat dan seterusnya. Lalu, dia siapa? Dalam kekalutan Akashi bertanya-tanya. Dua Akashi saja sudah cukup membuatnya lelah, apalagi tiga dan dalam raga yang berbeda.

Sepasang manik heterochrome milik Akashi menatap tajam sosok yang berdiri di ambang pintu gerbang yang terbuka seolah menghalangi jalannya untuk masuk. Sosok itu sama persis dengannya, dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kepala. Meskipun begitu tetap ada yang berbeda, yaitu raut wajah dan seringaiannya. Akashi tau benar seringaiannya menawan dan wajahnya rupawan, tapi entah kenapa duplikatnya terlihat menjijikan.

"Siapa kau?" nada ketus penuh intimidasi meluncur mulus dari mulut Akashi, seolah memberi penegasan bahwa ialah Akashi Seijuurou yang asli.

"Selamat datang pangeran." Sosok itu membungkuk di hadapan Akashi seolah memberi sambutan penghormatan tapi sarat akan penghinaan.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Akashi lagi masih dengan nada yang sama.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau terlalu lama menyadarinya, kau terlalu larut dalam dunia manusia atau terlalu bodoh Akashi Seijuurou? —" sosok itu menyeringai sekilas sebelum bangkit dari posisinya yang membungkuk untuk berdiri kembali bertatap muka dengan Akashi.

Akashi menggeram kesal, sudah dua kali dia bertanya tapi tidak juga dihiraukan oleh sosok di hadapannya. Akashi sangat tidak menyukai apapun -baik hewan, tumbuhan, maupun manusia- yang tidak patuh padanya. Terlebih lagi, Akashi menyadari sosok di hadapannya adalah seorang iblis. Karena hanya iblislah yang bisa bertutur kata serendah itu.

"— sayangnya, sudah terlambat untukmu kembali Akashi Seijuurou "

Akashi hanya diam, ROHnya yang telah meninggalkan raganya melayang di atas awan dengan sayap yang mengepak berirama, menghasilkan melodi indah khas seorang malaikat yang menimbulkan sensasi menyenangkan bagi manusia berhati mulia yang dapat mendengarnya di kala memanjatkan do'a pada sang kuasa, meskipun tidak dapat melihat wujudnya.

Akashi berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan emosinya, meskipun kekesalan tetap terlihat sangat kentara di wajahnya, emperor eyesnya mulai merangkai berbagai peristiwa dan beberapa kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang berserakan bagaikan potongan-potongan puzzle yang selama ini mengganggu tidurnya. Kejeniusannya mencoba menganalisa semuanya dan mengekstraknya menjadi sebuah informasi untuk mengetahui fakta dan kebenaran yang ada.

"Kau tau Akashi? Kakek malaikat yang tiba-tiba memohon ampun hingga berlutut di kakimu dan menimbulkan persepsi buruk masyarakat terhadapmu adalah aku."

Binggo! Akashi menyeringai sekilas saat mendapati analisanya sangat tepat, dia tidak terkejut atas apa yang iblis di hadapannya katakan, karena sebelum iblis itu mengatakannya emperor eyesnya sudah terlebih dahulu mengetahuinya.

-_**Flashback**_-

Akashi Seijuurou adalah seorang putra mahkota yang mewarisi tahta kerajaan nirwana. Dia memang berbeda dengan malaikat pada umumnya, dia memiliki kepribadian ganda dan salah satu dari kepribadiannya memiliki amarah layaknya manusia. Tapi semua itu bukanlah masalah, Akashi Seijuurou mampu mengendalikannya. Ia mampu merahasiakannya dan dia tidak pernah sekalipun membiarkan malaikat lain mengetahuinya, lagipula kecil kemungkinan dia terpancing amarah karena malaikat-malaikat di sekitarnya adalah makhluk suci yang penuh kedamaian dan tidak mungkin bertingkah menyebalkan.

Selama ini Akashi dikenal sebagai putra mahkota yang baik, dan diyakini dapat memberikan kedamaian di seluruh alam semesta. Dia tidak hanya tampan dan rupawan, dia juga menguasai segalanya dan selalu menjadi yang pertama sehingga kehebatannya telah diakui di seluruh belahan nirwana. Sampai pada akhirnya, semua itu terjadi begitu saja.

"Ada yang berbeda," ujarnya.

Seperti biasa Akashi terbang mengelilingi nirwana ditemani kedua pengawalnya untuk lebih mendekatkan diri dengan rakyatnya.

"Kau tau kenapa mereka seolah-olah menjaga jarak dariku?" tanya Akashi pada kedua pengawalnya.

Yang di tanya tampak gugup, mereka bingung antara menjawab atau tidak. Karena jika mereka menjawab mereka takut akan menyinggung perasaan sang pangeran, sedangkan mereka tidak bisa berbohong untuk memberikan jawaban palsu. Tapi jika tidak, mereka tau sang pangeran sangat tidak menyukai seseorang yang tidak patuh.

"Jawablah," titah Akashi. Cara bicaranya penuh wibawa, menunjukkan betapa bijaksananya ia.

"Akhir-akhir ini berhembus kabar tidak baik tentang pangeran," jawab salah satu pengawal seraya menunduk dalam.

"Tapi pangeran tenang saja, mereka tidak mudah terhasut oleh kabar tersebut." Pengawal yang satu lagi menambahkan.

"Begitu ya," lirih Akashi. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak dan menghela nafas panjang sebelum akhirnya menghembuskannya perlahan mencoba untuk menahan Bokushi yang sepertinya mulai bereaksi begitu mengetahui ada yang ingin bermain-main dengan Akashi.

Akashi kemudian melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya, tidak perlu bertanya lebih untuk mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi karena emperor eyes dan kejeniusannya mampu menangkap berbagai fakta sebuah peristiwa hanya dengan satu petunjuk saja. Pantaslah ayahnya memintanya untuk mengurangi kegiatan di luar istana, rupanya rahasia tentang dirinya sudah mulai menyebar ke seluruh nirwana. Tapi siapa yang membocorkannya? Bukankah yang mengetahuinya hanya Akashi dan kedua orang tuanya? Akashi merasa sudah cukup baik menyembunyikannya selama ini.

**Bruukk**

Tiba-tiba seorang kakek menabrak Akashi dan membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Ma..ma'afkan saya pangeran." Malaikat tua itu segera membungkuk meminta ma'af dengan tubuh bergetar dan raut wajah sangat ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Akashi lembut seraya menjulurkan kedua tangannya untuk meminta sang kakek menegakkan kembali tubuhnya.

Tapi tanpa diduga kakek itu berpikir Akashi akan menyerangnya dan kakek itu malah bersimpuh di hadapannya, bersujud mencium kakinya dan menggumamkan permohonan ampun berkali-kali.

Hal itu sontak saja menarik perhatian malaikat-malaikat lain yang berlalu lalang. Mereka menatap Akashi penuh ketakutan seolah-olah Akashi adalah iblis yang menakutkan. Perlahan tapi pasti satu persatu malaikat di TKP melayang mundur menjauhi Akashi dengan tubuh gemetaran. Mereka memang tidak memiliki prasangka buruk untuk menuduh Akashi, tapi mereka memiliki rasa takut, terlebih lagi pada calon pewaris tahta yang tampak bertindak semena-mena di mata mereka.

"Ku mohon hentikan kek," pinta Akashi seraya mensejajarkan dirinya dengan kakek yang tengah bersujud padanya.

"Kakek, tolong hentikan," pinta Akashi lagi, nada suaranya mulai meninggi begitu mendapati sang kakek tidak patuh pada perintahnya. Tanpa Akashi sadari, kakek itu menyeringai dalam sujudnya.

"KUBILANG HENTIKAN!" habis sudah kesabaran Akashi, tanpa sengaja ia membentak dan memendarkan cahaya merah sehingga membuat sang kakek tersungkur dari hadapannya.

Kini tatapan malaikat-malaikat lain terlihat lebih memojokkan dirinya, membuat Akashi kalut dan kehilangan kendali diri sehingga Bokushi yang mendapat kesempatan segera mengambil alih.

"Kau membuatku seolah-olah aku yang bersalah di sini, apa maksudmu sebenarnya?" tanya Akashi, nada bicaranya berubah dingin dan mengintimidasi.

Semua malaikat yang menyaksikan tampak terkejut, mereka mulai berbisik-bisik bahwa selama ini apa yang mereka dengar adalah benar. Sedangkan sang kakek menyeringai senang. Melihat kakek di hadapannya seolah menantangnya, Akashi tidak terima dan saat itulah dia mulai mengamuk dan membuat kekacauan dengan mode emperornya.

Hingga pada akhirnya Akashi mendapat hukuman dijatuhkan ke bumi, dan tanpa Akashi sadari, tidak lama setelah kepergiannya sesosok iblis yang menyerupai dirinya datang ke nirwana dan memohon ampun agar dicabut hukumannya dan mengambil alih posisi Akashi di nirwana.

_**-Flashback end-**_

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan?" nada bicara Akashi masih tetap mengintimidasi, sejujurnya dia merasa sedikit kesal karna berhasil terpancing amarah oleh iblis di hadapannya—salahkan Bokushi yang mengambil alih seenaknya. Tapi dia tetap harus menahan emosinya. Dia memang sudah berhasil mengungkap sebuah fakta, tapi masih ada hal lain yang mengganggu pikirannya. Untuk itu Akashi mencoba terus bersabar untuk tidak menyerang sosok iblis di hadapannya yang Akashi yakini akan memberinya petunjuk untuk memecahkan teka-teki yang lainnya.

"Tentu saja aku ingin menghancurkan keluargamu, seperti keluargamu menghancurkan keluargaku."

**-TBC-**

.

.

**Big thanks to :**

**Letty-Chan19, saphire always for onyx,kufufufu-chan. FefeVictory82**

**Terima kasih atas review, saran dan dukungannya.**

Terima kasih juga untuk semua yang sudah membaca, khususnya yang sudah mereview, memfavorite dan memfollow.

Review, saran dan dukungan kalian sangat berharga bagi saya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ^_^

Mind to RnR?


	7. Chapter 7

Akashi masih tidak bergeming dari tempatnya, dia menantikan apa yang akan iblis itu katakan selanjutnya. Sedangkan sang iblis terbang mendekati Akashi dan berputar-putar perlahan mengelilingi Akashi dengan ekspresi penuh kebencian.

"Kau tau bagaimana perempuan kotor itu memporak-porandakan keluargaku?"

Akashi memejamkan matanya erat-erat, rahangnya mengatup keras dan tangannya mengepal kuat. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat menahan emosinya yang meluap-luap begitu mendengar sang iblis menyebut ibunya sebagai perempuan kotor.

'Sabarlah Akashi, sebentar lagi semuanya menjadi jelas dan kau bisa mencincangnya,' gumam Akashi dalam hati.

Setelah Akashi berhasil menguasai dirinya, dia membuka kembali matanya dan menatap tajam iblis yang kini berada beberapa centi di hadapannya, lalu bertanya, "Memangnya apa yang ibuku lakukan padamu?"

"Memangnya apa yang ibuku lakukan?" iblis itu menirukan cara bicara Akashi dengan gestur mencemooh.

"DASAR BODOH! Jangan berpura-pura tidak tau apa yang telah manusia itu lakukan."

"Manusia?" Akashi mengernyit heran, dia cukup terkejut mendengar kata 'manusia' yang terucap dari mulut sang iblis, karena Akashi memang benar-benar tidak pernah tau tentang hal itu.

"YA MANUSIA! Kemana saja kau sampai-sampai tidak mengetahui tentang ibumu sendiri? Manusia sok suci yang tidak tahu diri menjalin hubungan dengan seorang malaikat." Iblis itu kembali berputar-putar mengelilingi Akashi, wajahnya sarat akan emosi bahkan nada bicaranya sudah beberapa kali meninggi.

"Seharusnya dia sudah mendapat hukuman atas kelancangannya. Tapi apa? Justru orang tuaku lah yang dijebloskan ke dalam neraka jahanam."

"Maksudmu, orang tuamu tidak berhasil memperdaya ibuku begitu?" ujar Akashi seraya menyeringai.

Sang iblis yang merasa terhina atas apa yang Akashi ucapkan barusan melayangkan tinjunya dan menyerang Akashi, namun Akashi dengan sigap menghindarinya.

"Diam kau! Ibumu yang terlalu bodoh, seharusnya dia membenci ayah mu setelah ayahmu meninggalkannya dan lebih memilih untuk mentaati hukum nirwana—"

"—berkali-kali orang tuaku menghasutnya untuk mendendam, tapi apa? Dia tetap mencintai ayahmu sepenuh jiwa hingga ajal menjemput dan tuhan menjadikannya salah satu penghuni nirwana sehingga dia berbahagia bersama cinta sejatinya sedangkan kedua orang tuaku dijebloskan ke neraka."

Akashi menyeringai lagi, dia merasa bangga atas keteguhan hati dan kebaikan ibunya. Dalam hati Akashi ingin tertawa, dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun ibunya bukanlah pihak yang bersalah. Tapi iblis tetaplah iblis, iblis di hadapannya tidak akan pernah menyadari hal itu, meskipun dia menyadarinya, Akashi yakin dia tidak akan mau mengakuinya. Karena segala keburukan telah menjadi sifat alaminya, termasuk sifat pendendam saat korbannya tidak termakan hasutannya.

"Sekarang, sudah terlambat untukmu menyadarinya Akashi. Kau telah terjebak dalam permainanku, sebentar lagi kau akan melihat kehancuran keluarga dan bangsamu hahaha." Iblis itu tertawa puas, merasa sebagian rencananya untuk menyingkirkan Akashi telah berhasil dan rencana selanjutnya akan segera terlaksana.

Akashi memejamkan matanya sejenak, ia menghela nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Begitu ya," ujar Akashi tenang, baginya semuanya sudah jelas sekarang.

Iblis itu tampak terkejut melihat perubahan Akashi, ia membelalakan matanya begitu menyadari manik heterochrome Akashi telah berubah menjadi warna merah seutuhnya. Sikapnya sangat tenang, tidak ada gurat emosi di wajahnya dan nada bicaranya tidak lagi dingin mengintimidasi seperti sebelumnya.

'Tidak, ini salah. Seharusnya tidak begini,' racau sang iblis dalam hati, semua ini tidak ada dalam rencananya. Seharusnya Akashi sudah mengamuk dan menyerangnya membabi buta, setelah itu dia hanya perlu berubah wujud sebagai salah satu malaikat tak berdaya seolah-olah telah menjadi korban dari amukan Akashi sehingga kedua orang tuanya tidak akan percaya lagi pada Akashi dan merasa kecewa terhadap anaknya. Dan saat itulah dia akan menjalankan rencananya untuk menghancurkan seluruh nirwana. Karena dia yakin, raja dan ratu yang terpuruk akibat ulah anaknya akan mudah dikalahkan oleh pasukannya dan Akashi yang di anggap bersalah akan abadi di neraka.

"Aku tidak akan mudah terperangkap olehmu Haizaki Shougo. Asal kau tau saja aku sudah memperkirakan segalanya-" Akashi menyeringai sejenak begitu menyadari ekspresi iblis di hadapannya tampak menganga tak percaya.

"—walaupun sebenarnya aku memang terlena dalam dunia manusia. Tapi jika bukan karena permintaan ibuku, kau tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan berada di posisiku." Akashi tersenyum singkat dan mengingat kembali apa yang ibunya katakan sebelum ia meninggalkan nirwana.

["Sei-chan, boleh ibu minta tolong padamu selama kau menjalani hukumanmu di bumi?" "Tidak ibu, aku tidak bersalah dan aku tidak akan mau menerima hukuman atas apa yang tidak aku lakukan." "Sei-chan, percayalah pada ibu. Kau akan baik-baik saja di sana dan kau akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang berharga." "Baiklah, katakan apa yang ibu inginkan?" "Selama ini ibu selalu mendengar doa seorang anak manusia yang kesepian, temanilah dia."]

Haizaki Shougo, iblis yang menyerupai Akashi mulai kalut begitu Akashi menyebut namanya. Seingatnya Akashi tidak pernah tau tentang dirinya. Dan lagi, apa yang Akashi katakan barusan? Apa mungkin Akashi sudah mengetahui semua rencanya?

"Brengsek kau! Kalau begitu, lebih baik aku memusnahkanmu terlebih dahulu. Hiyaaaa." Setelah mengeluarkan cahaya hitam yang menyerupai pedang, Haizaki melesat cepat ke arah Akashi, bermaksud untuk menyerangnya. Rencananya yang semula ingin membuat Akashi menderita dengan melihat kehancuran keluarganya sebelum ajalnya tiba sudah berantakan, bukannya Akashi yang terpancing emosi justru dirinya lah yang terbakar amarah. Tidak ada pilihan lain selain segera memusnahkan Akashi sebagai pembalasan dendamnya.

**Traang**

Bunyi dua bilah pedang yang saling bertabrakan menyapa indra pendengaran kedua makhluk yang tengah bersitegang.

Akashi dengan sigap menangkis tebasan pedang yang Haizaki ayunkan, dia sama sekali tidak berniat menyerang dan hanya bertahan.

"Sudahlah Haizaki, nikmatilah waktumu sebagai diriku. Karena setelah ini aku akan menghancurkanmu," ujar Akashi tenang sebelum akhirnya sosoknya perlahan-lahan menghilang menyisakan Haizaki yang menggeram kesal.

"AKU YANG AKAN TERLEBIH DAHULU MENGHANCURKANMU AKASHI," teriak Haizaki.

**^May Angelf^**

Kelopak mata itu perlahan-lahan terbuka menampilkan sepasang manik ruby yang berkilau diterpa cahaya. Akashi mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang menyapa indra penglihatannya. Sayup-sayup Akashi mendengar suara teman-temannya saling bersahutan menghawatirkannya.

"Bagaimana ini, Akashi-kun tidak bangun juga."

"Aka-chin, harus di beri makan."

"Padahal aku sudah membeli banyak lucky item untuknya nanodayo."

"Beberapa dokter yang kami panggilpun tidak ada yang mengerti kondisinya," ujar Aomine di susul anggukan Kagami.

"Akashi-cchi jangan mati ssu~ huwee T.T" mereka sibuk dengan persepsi masing-masing.

"Akashi-kun!" seru Kuroko begitu menyadari mata yang selama ini tertutup telah terbuka. Beberapa saat kemudian dapat Akashi rasakan pelukan hangat Tetsuyanya.

"Tetsuya" lirih Akashi.

"Apa Akashi-kun baik-baik saja? Mana yang sakit? Akashi-kun butuh sesuatu? Akashi-kun mau minum? Atau—"

"Sssst." Akashi menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Kuroko, memaksa Kuroko untuk menghentikan racauannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja Tetsuya," ujarnya lembut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padamu Akashi?" tanya Midorima seraya menghela nafas lega, begitu pula yang lainnya.

"Tidak ada." jawab Akashi singkat dan terkesan cuek.

"Tidak ada katamu? Kau tergeletak di depan pintu, tidak sadarkan diri selama 24 jam penuh dan membuat kami semua menghawatirkanmu. Lalu dengan santainya kau bilang tidak ada." racau Aomine emosi, dia tidak habis pikir Akashi terlihat tenang-tenang saja setelah membuat mereka kalap melihat kondisinya.

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya terlalu senang saat mengetahui hukumanku telah berakhir," terang Akashi jujur. Dia memang terlalu senang hingga tanpa pikir panjang meninggalkan raganya begitu saja untuk memastikan langsung ke nirwana. Awalnya dia berpikir tidak ingin membuat Kuroko bingung dan mencari-cari dirinya karna pergi begitu saja, karena itu dia lebih memilih meninggalkan raganya di rumah Tetsuya, tapi ternyata dia justru membuat Kuroko khawatir karna tidak bisa kembali sebelum Kuroko pulang karena pertemuannya dengan Haizaki yang tidak terduga.

"Eh? EEEEHHHH?" teriak mereka kompak membuat Akashi berjengit kaget. Akashi bangkit dari ranjangnya dan duduk bersandar. dia memperhatikan satu-persatu teman-temannya, mereka semua tampak sangat aneh dengan kaca mata hitam yang mereka kenakan. Sungguh, Akashi ingin tertawa jika saja ia tidak melihat raut wajah sedih Kuroko dan jejak air mata di pipinya, terlebih lagi saat melihat Aomine yang tampak seperti tukang pijat buta berkaca mata yang pernah ia lihat.

Akashi mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan, baru dia sadari kamarnya sangat menyilaukan. Bermacam-macam lampu duduk yang bersinar terang memenuhi kamarnya, padahal sinar matahari yang menembus kaca jendela dengan tirai terbuka saja sudah cukup sebagai penerangan.

"Akashi-kun kan suka cahaya, jadi aku pikir dengan begini Akashi-kun akan cepat pulih." Melihat Akashi yang kebingungan, Kuroko berinisiatif memberikan penjelasan.

"Kau ingin kaca mata Akashi," ujar Kagami seraya menyodorkan kaca mata hitam yang sudah ia persiapkan.

Akashi menggeleng, dia sudah terbiasa dengan cahaya, seterang apapun cahaya itu tidak akan mengganggu penglihatannya.

Kagami tiba-tiba menunduk dan mencengkram surai bergradasinya dengan tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ia posisikan di pinggangnya, membuat yang lain menatapnya aneh. Ia memperlihatkan gestur khas seorang Kagami saat mendapati lawan yang tangguh, tapi kali ini dia melakukannya karna merasa telah bertindak konyol saat Akashi tak sadarkan diri. "Hahaha, kau ini ada-ada saja Akashi-"

"-Kau tau, Murasakibara sampai tidak nafsu makan karenamu." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Midochin juga tidak tsundere lagi," ujar Murasakibara, ia ingin menegaskan bukan hanya dirinya yang bersikap tidak biasa.

"Kagamicchi dan Aominecchi juga jadi kompak ssu." Kise ikut menimpali.

"Kau sendiri jadi gila Kise!" teriak Aomine kesal. Kompak katanya? Seperti kucing dan anjing iya. Aomine lebih suka kerjasamanya dengan Kagami dalam mencari dokter untuk Akashi disebut sebagai persaingan.

"Dan Kuroko terus menerus menangis nanodayo."

Akashi hanya tersenyum mendengar apa yang teman-temannya katakan, dia merasa bahagia karna kehangatan yang tercipta.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, dan terima kasih kalian sudah perduli padaku."

"Eh? EEEEEEEEHHHHH?" teriak mereka lagi, kali ini bukannya terkejut Akashi malah facepalm—apa-apaan mereka.

"Lama-lama aku bisa jantungan ssu."

"Lagi-lagi aku merasa tidak waras nanodayo."

"Aka-chin minta ma'af, berterima kasih pula."

"Mungkin kepalanya terbentur."

Suara-suara berbisik kembali saling bersahutan di telinga Akashi, membuat 2 buah siku-siku kembar menghiasi dahinya, mata kirinya bahkan berkedut karena kesal. Seandainya dia dalam mode Bokushi, pastilah dia sudah menggunting mereka semua.

Sementara itu, Kuroko yang tidak terlibat bersama teman-temannya menatap Akashi lekat, Kuroko menyadari ada yang berbeda dengan mata Akashi dan rasa nyeri tiba-tiba menghinggapi relung hatinya.

**-TBC-**

.

.

**Big Thanks To :**

**Saphire always for onyx, Letty-Chan19, Lydia Sparkyu Elf**

Terima kasih atas review, saran dan dukungannya.

Terima kasih juga untuk semua yang sudah membaca, khususnya yang sudah mereview, memfavorite dan memfollow.

Review, saran dan dukungan kalian sangat berharga bagi saya.

Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak ^_^

**Mind to RnR?**


	8. Chapter 8

Tok tok tok

Suara ketukan menggema, membuyarkan sepi yang menyelimuti kamar Akashi yang sunyi. Mata yang baru beberapa detik yang lalu tertutup kembali ia buka, Akashi melirik sekilas ke arah pintu sebelum berkata, "Masuklah." memberikan tanda untuk orang di luar sana tanpa perlu bertanya siapa.

Cek—klek

Bunyi knop pintu yang diputar terdengar patah-patah sebelum akhirnya pintu terbuka perlahan menandakan orang yang ada di balik pintu diselimuti keraguan untuk membukanya disertai kebimbangan untuk memasuki ruangan. Akashi memejamkan matanya sejenak, dia sudah memperkirakan apa yang akan Kuroko lakukan, dan dia juga tau apa yang tengah Kuroko rasakan.

"Kau belum tidur Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko basa-basi saat ia sudah berdiri di dekat ranjang Akashi.

"Belum, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Akashi lembut.

Kuroko melangkahkan kakinya menuju sisi ranjang yang tidak Akashi tiduri, ia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di samping Akashi.

"Jadi kau akan tidur di sini?" tanya Akashi lagi begitu tidak ada jawaban dari Kuroko yang hanya menghela nafas pertanda dia bimbang akan mengatakan sesuatu atau tidak.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin memastikan Akashi-kun baik-baik saja." Pada akhirnya hanya itulah yang Kuroko katakan— tidak seperti apa yang dia pikirkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja Kuroko, hanya mati lampu tidak akan berpengaruh besar padaku." Akashi terkekeh pelan, dia menyadari apa yang telah terjadi membuat image absolutenya musnah.

Hening

Tidak ada pembicaraan lagi di antara mereka berdua, baik Akashi maupun Kuroko hanya menatap langit-langit kamar sambil menerawang. Akashi masih menunggu Kuroko untuk menyampaikan apa yang ingin ia katakan, sedangkan Kuroko masih menimbang-nimbang apakah ia sanggup untuk mengatakannya, perasaannya saat ini sangat sulit untuk ia gambarkan. Alih-alih ingin bicara, air mata justru mendesak keluar mengalir di pipinya.

Kuroko segera merubah posisi tidurnya, Ia memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi Akashi, tidak ingin Akashi tau ia menangis saat ini. Mata terpejam erat, bibir ia gigit kuat-kuat guna mencegah isakan yang mungkin akan meluncur tak tertahan. tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mencengkram bagian dadanya yang terasa sesak entah karena apa, yang jelas dia hanya ingin Akashi selalu bersamanya.

Akashi tak bergeming, dia masih tetap memfokuskan matanya pada langit-langit kamarnya, berpura-pura tak mengerti atas apa yang sedang terjadi, sungguh Akashi ingin memeluk Kurokonya untuk sekedar menenangkannya tapi dia mengerti Kuroko tidak menghendaki.

"Kuroko," ujar Akashi tiba-tiba membuat Kuroko terkejut dan segera menghapus air matanya.

"Ya Akashi-kun." Suara Kuroko terdengar bergetar, ia kemudian menggerakan tubuhnya tak nyaman. Setelah berhasil menguasai diri, Kuroko kembali merubah posisi menjadi terlentang di samping Akashi.

Bertepatan saat Akashi menatapnya, Kuroko juga menatap Akashi guna meyakinkan diri untuk mengatakan apa yang ingin ia katakan.

Kuroko merubah posisinya lagi, ia bangkit dan duduk bersandar di ranjang Akashi. "Jadi, hukuman Akashi-kun sudah berakhir ya?" tanyanya setelah menghela nafas panjang. Sebisa mungkin bersikap biasa disertai wajah datarnya.

"Ya," jawab Akashi singkat tanpa melihat ke arah Kuroko.

"Akashi-kun berubah." Entah mengapa kata itulah yang ia ucapkan selanjutnya tanpa memperdulikan apakah pembicaraannya nyambung atau tidak, Kuroko hanya menuruti isi hatinya.

"Tidak ada yang berubah Kuroko, aku tetaplah Akashi Seijuurou."

Lagi, Kuroko mencengkram dadanya lagi dengan tangan kanannya "Akashi-kun akan pergi?" lirihnya pelan. Ia mulai terisak, tak dapat lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya. Air mata mengalir deras membasahi pipinya, bayangan perpisahan yang melambai-lambai di depan matanya membuatnya tak bisa lagi membendung rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Ya—" Akashi bangkit dari ranjangnya, ia melirik Kuroko sejenak untuk melihat reaksinya. Kuroko tampak menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya masih mencengkram erat bagian dadanya, kepalanya menunduk dalam dan isakannya terdengar semakin keras.

"—tapi bukan sekarang," lanjut Akashi kemudian. Akashi memposisikan dirinya di samping Kuroko, ia tau bagaimana rasanya karna dia juga merasakannya. Rasanya memang menyakitkan saat bayang-bayang perpisahan tampak jelas di depan mata.

"Benarkah?" Kuroko mendongakan wajahnya, secercah harapan terpancar di kedua bola matanya.

"Hmm, aku akan pergi besok." Kuroko terasenyum tipis, mungkin jika suasana sedang tidak melan kolis seperti ini, apa yang Akashi katakan dapat menjadi hiburan tersendiri, dan Kuroko akan memukulnya sambil berkata. 'Itu sama saja Akashi-kun akan pergi.' Sambil berteriak jenaka. Tapi ia tau Akashi bukan tipe orang yang suka bercanda seperti itu, dia juga tau Akashi tak bermaksud memberi harapan palsu, dan meskipun begitu Akashi sukses merubah sedikit suasana hati Kuroko.

"Semuanya tidak seburuk yang kau pikirkan Kuroko." Dengan lembut Akashi menggapai kedua tangan Kuroko, menggenggamnya sebentar sebelum akhirnya ia menangkup pipi Kuroko dengan kedua tangannya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja," bisik Akashi di telinga Kuroko, seraya menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Kuroko.

"Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Kuroko hanya diam mendengar apa yang Akashi katakan, dia kembali menundukkan wajahnya dalam-dalam, rasanya seperti de javu. Situasi ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya hanya saja posisinya yang berbeda. Mendapati tak ada respon dari Kuroko, Akashi kembali menyandarkan punggungnya, ia mendongakan kepala untuk menatap langit-langit kamarnya dan menghela nafas lelah.

"Aku memang tidak berbakat ya?" ujarnya tiba-tiba.

"Sepertinya kau lebih pantas disebut malaikat Kuroko. Sedangkan aku? Aku ini malaikat atau iblis sebenarnya."

Cara bicara Akashi yang terdengar seperti seseorang yang menyudutkan kekasihnya sukses membuat Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Akashi tak percaya. "Apa maksud Akashi-kun?" tanya Kuroko, dahinya berkerut tanda tak suka.

"Bukankah hal ini pernah terjadi sebelumnya? Dengan mudahnya kau membuatku tenang dan kau meyakinkanku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidakkah kau yakin padaku Kuroko?"

Kuroko tersenyum mendengarnya, sekarang Akashi benar-benar berkata seolah-olah kekasihnya meragukan kesetiaannya. Dan seandainya mereka benar-benar sepasang kekasih yang tengah dilanda masalah, mungkin Kuroko akan mengatakan, 'Selama ini aku selalu yakin padamu, justru sekarang kau yang meragukanku' dan bukannya menyelesaikan masalah, semuanya justru berakhir dengan kata 'kita putus saja'.

Tapi sayangnya ini bukan drama sepasang kekasih, dan Kuroko cukup mengerti. caranya memang berbeda, tapi maksud Akashi sama –yaitu ingin menenangkannya.

"Aku percaya pada Akashi-kun," ujar Kuroko pada Akhirnya.

Kuroko menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Akashi, ia lalu mencoba mendongakkan wajahnya saat dirasa sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Manik babybluenya sukses bertabrakan dengan manik ruby yang juga tengah menatapnya. Memang ada yang berbeda disana. Tapi Akashi benar, tidak ada yang berubah. Rasanya tetap sama, Kuroko tetap -merasa bahagia.

"Aku percaya pada Akashi-kun," lirih Kuroko lagi seraya mendekap Akashi dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Akashi, membuat Akashi tersenyum lembut karenanya.

"Sekarang tidurlah, hari esok sudah menunggu kita."

Dan mereka pun terlelap tanpa menyadari posisi mereka saat ini. Kuroko yang tidur dalam pelukan Akashi, dan Akashi yang menyandarkan dagunya di kepala Kuroko tanpa membebaninya tentu saja. Akashi tidak membutuhkan tidur, dia akan selalu terjaga, ia hanya ingin menikmati aroma vanilla yang menguar dari pemuda bersurai babyblue dipelukannya.

Jika memang hari esok mereka akan terpisah, biarlah semua berjalan apa adanya. Baik Kuroko maupun Akashi tidak ingin terlarut dalam kesedihan hanya karna terpaku pada masa depan yang menggambarkan perpisahan yang belum terjadi. Biarlah mereka menikmati saat ini, saat mereka masih bersama dalam kehangatan yang tercipta.

**-TBC-**

.

.

**Big Thanks To :**

**Saphire always for onyx, Choi Chinatsu, Guest**

Terima kasih atas review, saran dan dukungannya.

Ma'af ya FF ini updatenya terlalu lama, semoga masih ada yang mengingatnya :3 selain banyak pekerjaan yang datang tiba-tiba, saya juga sempat down karna sepertinya FF ini sudah jarang peminatnya ya? padahal ide awal masih panjang ceritanya, jadi mungkin akan saya persingkat saja chapternya, saya tidak ingin menjadi Author yang menelantarkan karyanya dan mem-PHP kan readers setelah sepi pembaca hihi.

Ma'af Authornya jadi curhat haha xD

Sekali lagi Terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah membaca, khususnya memfavorite, memfollow, dan menyempatkan waktunya untuk mereview, memberikan saran, masukan, sekagilus penyemangat Author untuk tetap melanjutkan.

ma'afkan Author yang labil ini :V sampai jumpa lagi di chapter berikutnya ^^


	9. Chapter 9

Dua mata pelajaran telah terlewati, tinggal satu pelajarn lagi dan waktu istirahatpun akan tiba. Waktu yang membuat mereka gelisah, waktu yang diminta Kuroko agar mereka berkumpul bersama dengan ekspresi tidak biasa. Seandainya Kise yang berekspresi seperti itu mereka tidak akan perduli, karna Kise memang terkenal penuh ekspresi. Tapi ini berbeda, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tak lagi berwajah datar seperti biasanya, raut kesedihan tercetak jelas di sana membuat mereka merasa gelisah dan menebak-nebak hal buruk apa yang akan mereka terima.

Kise melirik Aomine, Aomine melirik Kagami, dan Kagami melirik Midorima. Midorima tampak biasa saja, masih setia dengan tsunderenya, tapi menyadari lirikan Kagami yang semakin tajam dan aneh membuat Midorima merasa mual dan terpaksa melirik Momoi sesuai sinyal yang ia terima. Momoi tampak terus menundukkan wajahnya, surai pink nan panjang menutupi seluruh bagian wajahnya membuat seluruh murid bergidik ngeri, dan dapat Kisedai tebak saat ini momoi sedang menutupi tangisnya. Sementara Murasakibara yang tidak mendapat lirikan berinisiatif untuk melirik snack dikolong mejanya saja.

Jika yang lainnya bertanya-tanya ada apa dengan Momoi dan Kuroko hari ini, lain halnya dengan Midorima yang sudah mengetahui semuanya. Midorima dan Momoi memang sedikit bisa menganalisis situasi, dari hasil kerja keras otak mereka dalam memproses informasi yang mereka dapatkan dari mengingat-ingat kejadian saat terakhir kali mereka bersama, Midorima dan Momoi telah menemukan jawabannya.

**^May Angelf^**

Bell istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggu akhirnya berbunyi juga, tanpa membereskan alat tulis mereka, mereka segera bergegas menuju atap sekolah. Di sana nampak dua orang pria sama pendeknya dan hampir sama pula wajahnya duduk bersama di atas pembatas atap, rupanya mereka berdua sudah lama berada di sana dan tidak mengikuti pelajaran sekolah.

Dengan nafas tersenggal setelah meniti puluhan anak tangga, anggota Kisedai yang baru tiba mendekati Akashi dan Kuroko. Mata sembab Momoi bertabrakan dengan mata Kuroko yang juga tampak sembab, tanpa pikir panjang Momoi menerjang Kuroko, memeluknya erat dan terisak di pundaknya.

Kisedai yang melihat tingkah tidak bisa Momoi dan Kuroko sontak bertanya-tanya ada apa sebenarnya.

"Tenanglah semuanya, mari kita habiskan waktu istirahat ini seperti biasa nanodayo." Midorima yang dapat mengendalikan dirinya berusaha untuk mengendalikan situasi. Merekapun duduk melingkar seperti biasa dan beermaksud membuka bekal yang ternyata ketinggalan di kelas semua.

"Kalau begitu mari kita makan saja bekal Kuroko bersama-sama," ujar Akashi yang melihat temannya hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala.

Mereka semua terkikik geli, termasuk Momoi dan Kuroko yang tengah bersedih. Persahabatan yang begitu erat membuat mereka merasa sangat kompak bahkan saat bertindak bodoh sekalipun.

"Aku yang punya bekal, kenapa Akashi-kun yang seenaknya menawarkan." Kuroko pura-pura protes, ia mencoba bersikap biasa dan menikmati saat ini.

"Akashi kan tidak pernah makan," jawab mereka kompak yang lagi-lagi membuat mereka tertawa bersama.

"Ini untukku ya."

"Untuk aku ssu!"

"Oi aku belum kebagian!"

"Kau biasanya tsundere Midorima! Kenapa ikut makan juga!"

"Apa hubungannya nanodayo~ aku juga lapar"

"Mukkun, jangan diambil semua."

Kricuhan terjadi di atap sekolah, manusia bersurai warna-warni tampak berjuang sekuat tenaga memperebutkan sesuap nasi untuk kelangsungan hidup mereka, tangan mereka yang selalu ditepis oleh yang lain membuat tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang dapat menyantap bekalnya dan malah membuat isinya berserakan kemana-mana

Akashi yang menyadari pada akhirnya tidak akan ada satupun dari mereka yang akan menyantap makanannya termasuk si surai babyblue kesayangannya mulai angkat bicara.

"Berhenti grak!" coret, itu terlalu OOC.

"Hentikan semuanya!" teriaknya, membuat keributan terhenti seketika.

"Lihatlah! Makanannya jadi berserakan ke mana-mana dan Kuroko tidak bisa menyantapnya," seru Akashi, meski tanpa emosi namun cukup membuat mereka merasa bersalah.

"Eh?"

"Dan bel masuk sudah berbunyi dari tadi," lanjut Akashi lagi. Ia masih bersidekap sambil bersender pada pembatas atap dengan santainya.

"EEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!"

"HUWAAA benar juga ssu." Dan air mata buaya Kisepun mulai tumpah.

"Jadi kita tidak makan nih?" Tanya Kagami lesu, ia merasa cacing-cacing diperutnya mulai menari-nari, menghentakkan kaki membuat perut Kagami terasa nyeri.

"Aku lapar~" Murasakibara merajuk.

"Kita harus segera ke kelas nanodayo~" mendengar penuturan Midorima yang ada benarnya, mereka semua –minus Kuroko dan Akashi- mulai bangkit untuk beranjak pergi.

"TUNGGU!" Teriak Kuroko dan Akashi menginterupsi. Gara-gara situasi yang tak terkendali, tujuan utama mereka berkumpul justru terlupakan.

"Bisakah kita tetap bersama?" pinta Kuroko dengan wajah sendunya. Anggota Kisedai+Momoipun mengurungkan niat untuk pergi, dan mereka mengingat kembali ada yang ingin mereka tanyakan pada Akashi.

"Bukankah kalian lapar? Aku ingin bicara dan mengajak kalian semua makan makanan mewah." Tak ingin keceriaan yang sebelumnya tercipta musnah, Akashi berinisiatif mengambil alih untuk mengendalikan situasi.

"Benarkah?" seru mereka antusias, kecuali Midorima dan Momoi. Akashi hanya mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban.

"Maksudmu kita akan bolos sekolah nanodayo?" Akashi mengangguk lagi, diiringi teriakan Kise, Kagami dan Aomine yang memekakan telinga.

"AKU SETUJU!" Teriak mereka bertiga.

"Ternyata Aka-chin anak orang kaya ya." Mendengar kata-kata Murasakibara, mereka semua sweatdrop seketika 'diakan anak raja, pangeran dari nirwana -_-' batin mereka semua.

Tanpa membuang waktu Akashi menjentikkan jarinya dan seketika beberapa makanan mewah tersaji di hadapan mereka. –sekedar informasi, makanan itu Akashi curi dari sebuah restoran yang ia lewati tadi pagi.

"Wuaah!" seru mereka takjub.

"Tapi aku kira kita akan kerestoran mewah ssu," protes Kise kemudian.

"Ini sih tetap saja makan di atap sekolah," sahut Aomine dibalas anggukan oleh Kagami.

"Aku tidak jadi bilang Aka-chin anak orang kaya." Bibir Murasakibara mengerucut lucu, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Akashi pertanda tidak suka. Sedangkan Midorima, Momoi dan Kuroko hanya diam saja.

Akashi menghela nafas panjang, menanggapi keluhan dari teman-temannya ia segera menjentikkan jarinya lagi dan seketika atap sekolah tersebut berubah layaknya sebuah restoran mewah nan megah. Meskipun hanya ilusi, setidaknya tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menyadari –hihi, Akashi terkikik geli.

"Woaah Sugoi!" teriak mereka semua terpana, bahkan Midorima, Momoi, dan Kuroko ikut mengedarkan pandangan mereka kesegala arah, mengagumi setiap kemewahan yang tercipta dan melupakan sesuatu yang sedari tadi mengganggu pikiran mereka.

"Baiklah, sudah cukup terkagum-kagumnya. Silahkan santap makanannya," titah Akashi. Dan mereka semua menyantap makanannya dengan lahap, bahkan Kagami dan Murasakibara memasukan makanan ke mulut mereka secara tidak manusiawi.

**^May Angelf^**

"Akachin tidak makan?" tanya Murasakibara setelah ia menyantap makanannya hingga tak bersisa.

"Tidak Murasakibara. aku ingin bicara, bagaimana bisa aku makan sambil berbicara," jawab Akashi kalem.

"Oh iya, Akachin kan anak raja." celetuk Murasakibara membuat yang lainnya sweatdrop untuk kedua kalinya 'ternyata dia tau juga' batin mereka.

"Lagian, seharusnya kau bertanya sebelum makananya kau habiskan semua," sergah Kagami.

"Oi Kagami, kau juga yang paling banyak makannya." Aomine mulai memanas-manasi.

"Kalian berdua bertengkar terus ssu." Kise yang berada di antara mereka berdua bersungut-sungut sembari menutup kedua telinganya yang menjadi korban, sudah bicaranya ketus, tepat di telinganya pula.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau katakan Akashi?" tanya Midorima tidak ingin mengulur waktu terlalu lama. Akashi yang semula tersenyum-senyum sendiri melihat tingkah ketiga temannya mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Midorima.

"Aku hanya ingin berpamitan pada kalian semua." Keributan terhenti seketika , seluruh pasang mata beralih memandangnya seolah menuntut untuk mengulangi setiap kata yang barusan meluncur dari mulutnya.

"Aku ingin berpamitan pada kalian semua," ulang Akashi lagi, setenang dan sejelas mungkin.

Mereka semua menegang seketika. Beerbeda dengan Midorima, Momoi dan Kuroko, seluruh manusia yang ada di sana tampak terkejut.

"Apa maksudmu Akashi?" tanya Aomine, berharap apa yang ia pikirkan tidak benar.

"Memangnya Aka-chin mau kemana?" dengan nada ala anak kecil yang tidak ingin ditinggal pergi orang tuanya, Murasakibara ikut bertanya.

"Aku ingin pulang Murasakibara." Akashi masih menjawab dengan santai dan setenang mungkin, dia mengerti bagaimana perasaan teman-temannya karna dia juga merasakan ikatan yang kuat dengan mereka, tapi ia tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana dengan menunjukkan kesedihannya. Dia harus bisa menguatkan teman-temannya, dan sebagai malaikat memang sudah seharusnya ia berbagi kebahagiaan, bukan kesedihan.

"Aku juga akan pulang setelah ini," ucap Murasakibara.

Dalam hati mereka semua –minus Akashi- tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran Murasakibara, dia itu terlalu bodoh atau terlalu polos sebenarnya. Namun, mereka semua tertegun begitu melihat air mata mengalir dengan deras di pipi Murasakibara disusul isakan yang mulai terdengar di telinga mereka.

Lambat laun, tangisan Murasakibara yang seperti anak kecil semakin terdengar pilu di telinga mereka yang disusul oleh tangis Kise dan Momoi yang juga pecah.

"Kenapa Akashi?" meskipun bodoh, bohong jika Aomine tidak mengerti situasi.

"Kupikir dengan hubungan kita yang sedekat ini, kau akan tinggal bersama kami lebih lama lagi," lanjut Aomine, air mata sudah mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Jadi kau menyatukan kami hanya untuk kau tinggal pergi?" kini giliran Kagami. Mereka semua berusaha menolak kenyataan, namun air mata mereka tetap tak terbendung jua, bahkan Midorima tampak menunduk dengan air mata yang menetes dari pangkal hidungnya.

Bukan apa-apa, sebagai pria memang tidak seharusnya mereka menangis sampai seperti ini karna kepergiannya. Tapi biar bagaimanapun juga Akashi telah memberikan banyak perubahan bagi mereka, Akashi yang mengajarkan arti kebersamaan pada mereka, dan Akashi pulalah yang menyatukan mereka, membuat kehadirannya memiliki makna dan arti tersendiri di hati mereka, bagaimana bisa mereka tetap tenang saat salam perpisahaan terucap dari mulutnya?

"Menangislah Kuroko." Tanpa menjawab Aomine dan Kagami, Akashi justru mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kuroko yang hanya diam dengan pandangan hampa.

"Kau bisa membuatku menangis jika seperti ini." Akashi memeluk Kuroko, ia elus lembut surai sang babyblue sebelum mengecupnya singkat.

"Maafkan aku," lirih Akashi, tidak hanya pada Kuroko, permintaan ma'afnya ia tujukan pada semua teman-temannya.

"Tidak Akashi-kun, aku yang seharusnya berterima kasih." Air mata mulai membasahi wajah Kuroko, ia mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap Akashi, senyum lembut terlukis di sana.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya," ujar Kuroko lagi.

Akashi melepaskan pelukannya, ia menatap lekat pemuda bersurai babyblue di hadapannya, senyum dan tangis bahagia seolah terlukis di sana, membuat Akashi merasa lega.

Meskipun terlambat mengetahui, tapi Kuroko mengerti. selama ini Akashi sudah berbuat banyak untuknya, selama ini Akashi selalu mengalah padanya, bahkan Akashi rela mengorbankan keabsolutannya. Kuroko tau, Akashi tidak pernah benar-benar takut pada ancamannya, dan mungkin Akashi juga tidak selemah yang ia pikirkan sebelumnya.

Kuroko menyadari, saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dan Kuroko melempar tikus ke arah Akashi, sebenarnya Akashi tidak benar-benar takut. Meskipun memang benar tikus mirip seperti monster berbisa yang ada di nirwana, tapi seorang Akashi dapat dengan mudah mengatasinya. Akashi hanya ingin Kuroko lebih berani, karna seiring dengan adanya keberanian, rasa percaya diri akan muncul kemudian. Terbukti dari perubahan Kuroko yang lebih berani berekspresi dan mau mencoba mendekati para Kiseki setelah merasa menang dari Akashi.

Saat Akashi berubah ke mode emperornya, memang Akashi merasa kalut dan bingung atas apa yang menimpa dirinya, karena dia belum mendapatkan jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang selama ini ada di benaknya mengenai kenapa dia bisa memiliki amarah, kenapa ibunya bersikeras memintanya menemani Kuroko Tetsuya, dan siapa yang telah memfitnahnya. Tapi seorang Akashi tidak mudah putus asa, dia hanya ingin agar Kuroko menyadari bahwa ia dibutuhkan oleh orang lain, karena saat seseorang merasa dibutuhkan, dia juga akan merasa lebih berharga. Terbukti dengan lebih terbukanya Kuroko pada teman-temannya.

Dan saat Akashi berteriak dalam kegelapan dan berpura-pura tidak enak badan, dia hanya ingin memberi Kuroko waktu untuk bersama teman-temannya yang lain tanpa bayang-bayang dirinya, dia ingin Kuroko tau bahwa teman-temannya perduli padanya meskipun tanpa ancaman dari Akashi. Akashi ingin Kuroko benar-benar merasakan kehangatan itu, terbukti setelah itu ikatan mereka semua menjadi semakin kuat. Dari Kuroko yang menghawatirkan Akashi, berkembang menjadi teman-temannya yang juga menghawatirkan Kuroko yang bersedih.

Lihatlah The Power Of Akashi, segalanya sudah ia rencanakan sejauh ini. Walaupun ada insiden Haizaki yang tak terduga, tapi masih berada dalam jangkauannya.

"Kurasa setelah ini aku akan dikurung di neraka karna sempat membohongi dan membuat malaikat sepertimu menangis," ujar Akashi.

Mendengar hal itu Kuroko bergegas menghapus air matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Tidak Akashi-kun, aku tidak merasa dibohongi. Dan bukankah kau telah membuatku menangis bahagia?" Kuroko kembali menyeka air mata yang tetap tidak mau berhenti mengalir. Meskipun mereka sama-sama tertawa ringan, namun tidak dapat dipungkiri perpisahan ini menyisakan kesedihan tersendiri.

Akashi tersenyum sejenak sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah teman-temannya yang masih tertunduk menyembunyikan tangis mereka.

"Kumohon berhentilah menangis, ini bukan akhir dari segalanya kan?" ujarnya, membuat mereka semua mendongak dan menatapnya.

"Terima kasih atas segalanya." Akashi tersenyum lembut menimbulkan sensasi aneh dihati mereka yang melihatnya.

"Bersama kalian aku belajar lebih melatih kesabaran, bersama kalian aku belajar menghargai perbedaan, dan bersama kalian Kuroko mengalami perubahan. Terima kasih." Entah hanya perasaan mereka saja atau memang suara Akashi terdengar berbeda. Rasanya hangat dan nyaman hanya karna mendengar suaranya.

Seiring dengan Akashi yang mulai bangkit berdiri, suasana restoran mewah berlahan-lahan kembali berubah menjadi atap sekolah.

Akashi mengeluarkan sayapnya indahnya, dan seiring dengan sayapnya yang perlahan-lahan terbentang sempurna, pakaiannya pun berubah layaknya pangeran nirwana. Meskipun bukan pertama kalinya, tak dapat mereka pungkiri mereka tetap terpesona dan terkagum-kagum melihatnya, terlebih lagi aura Akashi berbeda dari yang pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Dia tampak sangat... entahlah harus dengan apa mereka mendeskripsikannya, yang jelas mereka merasa damai dan bahagia karnanya.

Akashi melangkah mundur perlahan disertai kepakan lembut sayapnya, setiap gerakan yang ia ciptakan seolah menghasilkan melodi indah yang mampu menghipnotis mereka yang melihatnya, membuat merasa serasa melayang-layang di surga. Kini, tak ada lagi alasan bagi mereka untuk tidak tersenyum bahagia.

"Tetaplah seperti ini Kuroko, tetaplah menjadi Kuroko yang bahagia." Pesan Akashi sebelum tubuhnya terangkat semakin tinggi.

"Akashi-kun juga, tetaplah jadi Akashi-kun yang baik," ujar Kuroko.

Masih dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya, Akashi mengangguk singkat. Seandainya Kuroko tau bahwa memang inilah Akashi yang sesungguhnya –Akashi yang baik hatinya. Buktinya meskipun dalam wujud Bokushi dia tetap berbaik hati menjalankan Amanat ibunya untuk menemani Kuroko Tetsuya dan memberi perubahan baik padanya.

"Selamat tinggal Akashi-kun/Akashicci/Aka-chin/Akashi." Mereka semua melambai, memberiikan salam perpisahan pada Akashi dengan senyum bahagia.

"Jangan lupakan kami ssu."

"Aku akan merindukanmu nanodayo."

"Aku mencintaimu Akashi-kun." Yang ini entah Kuroko atau Momoi.

"JANGAN LUPA KEMBALI LAGI BOCAH!" teriak Aomine dan Kagami bersamaan.

Akashi yang sudah terbang semakin tinggi namun masih mendengar suara mereka semua sontak oleng dan hampir saja membatalkan 'berakhirnya cerita' dengan berniat kembali dan menghajar mereka berdua.

**-THE END-**

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga, saya lega :D

Haha ma'afkan saya, endingnya Maksa, padahal belum ada konfliknya xD

Mungkin nanti saya buat sequel aja, itupun kalau ada yang mau baca :3

**Big Thanks To :**

**Reviewers :**

, shapire always for onyx, Guest, Choi Chinatsu, Lidya Sparkyu Elf, Letty-Chan19, FefeVictory82, kufufufu-chan, Bona Nano, Tetsuya Ran, Eqa Skylight, KNY14.

**Favorites :**

Choi Chinatsu, EmpressQueenRedBlueIceScissor4, shapire always for onyx, Letty-Chan19, Tetsuya Ran, Eqa Skylight, HanaHanami69, Hatsune 01 Story, KNY14, Lisette Lykouleon, Miss Ngiweung, Senandung Dewi Utari, , .3, ellexleene, ita123, momoo99, , .

**Followers :**

EmpressQueenRedBlueIceScissor4, shapire always for onyx, Tetsuya Ran, Eqa Skylight, HanaHanami69, KNY14, Lisette Lykouleon, Miss Ngiweung, Senandung Dewi Utari, , .3, ellexleene, ita123, , , YuuRein, Oreshi x Bokushi. Akari Kreina, .

**Terima Kasih Banyak Atas Dukungannya Selama Ini,**

**Dan Mohon Ma'af Atas Segala Kekurangan FF Ini.**

.

.

**-Epilog-**

Akashi telah sampai di nirwana, seluruh penduduk menyambutnya dengan suka cita. Dari apa yang ayahnya katakan, ia mengetahui jika Haizaki telah dijatuhi hukuman dan namanyapun telah dibersihkan.

"Coba tebak, hukuman apa yang haizaki dapatkan?" tanya Sang Ibu pada Akashi yang tengah berbaring di pangkuannya.

"Entahlah, mungkin dijebloskan ke neraka seperti orang tuanya," jawab Akashi seadanya.

"Kau salah Seijuro." Sang Ayah yang duduk tak jauh darinya ikut berbicara.

"Lalu?"

"Dia dijatuhkan hukuman ke bumi, agar dia merasakan apa yang kau rasakan selama ini haha," terang ayahnya seraya tertawa.

"APAA?!" sontak Akashi bangkit dari acara berbaringnya dan berteriak terkejut.

"Ada apa Sei-chan?" tanya Sang Ibu khawatir melihat ekspresi putranya.

Akashi hanya diam, seluruh perhatian dan pikirannya hanya tertuju pada seseorang, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya, adik satu-satunya yang sangat disayanginya.

Karna kontak mereka terputus akibat ulah Haizaki, Sang Ayah tidak pernah mengetahui apa yang Akashi alami selama ada di bumi, yang Sang Ayah tau hanyalah Akashi banyak mendapat pelajaran sehingga ia kembali ke mode Oreshi. Ia tak menyadari, jika hukuman yang diberikannya pada Haizaki dapat membahayakan putranya yang satu lagi di bumi.

. . .


	10. Chapter 10

**PEMBERITAHUAN**

Dear Readers-san,

Masih adakah yang ingat dengan FF ini? Semoga masih ada ya

Ma'af ini hanya sekedar pemberitahuan bagi pembaca sekalian bahwa sequel dari ff ini telah diterbitkan. Ma'af juga karna terlalu lama, sampai hampir setahun lebih ya? Hehe. Ma'af lagi karena pemberitahuan ini agak terlambat, karena saya bingung harus diberi tahu atau tidak ^^V

Sekalian saya sebagai Author ingin berterima kasih kepada para reviewers, dan yang sudah memfollow+favorite FF ini yang sudah membangkitkan semangat saya untuk menulis lagi.

.

.

Best Regards

My _Angelf


End file.
